The Curse Gift – The Start of Puzzles
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Nearly half a year after the SPR's last case. Mai received a shocking gifts, which unknown to her and the others it was an ultimate mistake that changed her life forever. What exactly happen? Rank M for safety; full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**The Curse Gift – The Start of Puzzles.**

**Ghost Hunt Trilogy 1.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Ghost Hunt Trilogy 1. Nearly half a year after the SPR's last case. Mai received a shocking gifts, which unknown to her and the others it was an ultimate mistake that changed her life forever. News that is more shocking was the appearing of Naru's cousins! At the same time, several rape-murder cases rapidly appeared, and the police had to ask SPR's assistance through Madoka and a female superintendent officer. How do the cases have connected with Mai at all?

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction on Ghost Hunt. Well, I guess I've been crazy with this story, up to the point that I collected many complete fanfics stories just for satisfying the curiousity. Not to mention some of the writers are soooo great! Ahaha, well, time to work up! I have many stories still on-going which mostly on Gakuen Alice section, but I guess I try here first. Not to mention that my final exams just around the corner. Gosh, what exactly I try to do?

However a deep reminder to all readers, I have to say that this story will be put under rank 'M' NOT because of lemon contains, but it is more on violent and cruel crime incidents, brutal murders, rash words and of course, cruel actions towards women (rape). I don't know how to portrait it in right way, I just write it down in the way that people could understand it.

By the way, this story is set 6 months after the Curse Family Case; can possibly along the way with the novels (a little from Akumu ga Sumu Ie Jou), manga and anime's plots. Probably it's the long-term story, and for the readers, this is actually part one of the Ghost Hunt Trilogy, you people can check it on my profile. I'm humbly bowed to you people, the readers, for the reviews. Sorry for the long notes. Please enjoy the reading (?).

**Pairing:** Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Investigation x Suspense x Hurt x Comfort x Mystery x Supernatural

* * *

><p><strong>Gift 1:<strong> Prologue.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody help me…<em>

_ Please help me…!_

Inside a dark room, a young woman in early twenties was tied on a long table; strips were all over her body. Her dark brown hair was wildly spread on the bed; her brown eyes showed panic and fear, as well as her face. Her hands were chained with the same strip, hang up of her head. Her white hospital gown somehow was dirty, mixed with some of blood. She tried to struggle herself from the strips that trapped her unwillingly on the bed, but fail. Her mouth even had been gagged and she was unable to speak. Somewhere in the room, several voices were echoed throughout the room.

"Are you sure this will be complete?" Said a faint voice, which apparently was a male.

"Well, we'll just try one more time…" Another male voice appeared.

"Don't joking with me! We already out of successful results! How can you be so sure this would be the last one?" argued another voices, obviously he was afraid.

"Doctor, you already know that we've conduct more than just 10 test, aren't we?"

"Do you know what will happen if the higher authority know about this?"

"We've had our ways…"

A silent.

The poor woman looked at her side, as slowly a light appeared and then something was open, revealing several people wearing surgical mask and scrub. The light slowly opened but it was dim light, not enough to cover the whole room. However, from the poor woman's eyes, she could see several racks stood against the wall, with some bottles of chemicals and jars all over the racks. There were some monitors and unknown devices stood next to the bed, where she was tied on it. From the dim light, she could see something was written over the strips that tied her body on the bed.

All of them were write with Sanskrit words!

The poor woman started to tear. She felt so afraid; her eyes showed the fear that she suffered right now. She eyed one of the people who wore doctor-like clothes, as he went to one of the racks and took one small bottle, a syringe and anything else. He placed it on the small desk that was located not far from the weird device, but unfortunately, upper her head. She started to whimper; she was very afraid.

What exactly they want to do with her?

_Somebody, please…._

_ Please…!_

_ Please help me…!_

Some of them started to go over her; placed some kind of sticky plaster all over her body, which mostly on her head. They put a heart monitor on her chest, some of them wrote something on the clipboard, some of them were chatting to each other; she did not know what would happen to her. She was afraid, so afraid that she started to cry. One of the men saw this and wiped her tears with a small towel.

She did not know what exactly they want from her. She also did not know how did she ended up in this strange room. The only thing she knew and remembered that she was walking home from her part-time workplace, alone. She then realized that someone was tailing her from behind so she tried to walk as fast as she could. Suddenly strong arms hauled her from behind and placed a chloroform towel on her face. After that, she passed out and when she woke up, she was here.

In this weird place.

"Let's start the operation, shall we?"

The woman stared with panic. 'What exactly they want to do on me? Who are this people? Stop it, stop it, please let go of me…!'

One of them pulled out the bottle and the syringe, pushed the small needle into the bottle and slowly pulled it out. The poor woman stared with fear as the man placed his hand on her left arm, ready to inject the chemical into her body.

"Don't be afraid miss, you'll be alright after this," He said as he nodded his head to another man, which after that, suppressed her left arm.

She whimpered again, this time she tried to struggle against the strips. Some of the men pushed her down again and held her head. After satisfying with the success held, the man with the syringe slowly moved his hand on the woman's arm, ready to inject the chemical.

_No…!_

_ Somebody please help me…!_

_ I don't want to die…!_

The very thin needle successfully stung into her pale skin, a small amount of blood appeared from the wound caused by the needle. Suddenly she felt something strange; she felt her body was in flame. Everything went so fast from her left arm up to her whole body. She did not know what did she do right now; all she wanted to do was to scream as much as she want, kicked all those men's faces with her feet, tried to punch them. She never felt like this before. Never!

Everything around her was noisy, but she could not hear it. She kept on struggling; the pain was terrible, her throat felt hoarse. She jerked her head up as she stared to the light that shone upon her. Her heart beat faster than usual, and she only thought one think…

_I don't want to die…_

* * *

><p>A pair of black eyes suddenly snapped, before it had been closed again several times, tried to release the sudden sleep that came not long after that. A woman with silky black hair that was falling against her back was slowly moving, following the rhythm of her body. Upon her hands were several papers and folders were scattered all over her desk; everything looked messy. She yawn a little as she glanced at the clock on the desk, sat on her left side.<p>

It was 11.30 P.M.

_'Great…' She thought. 'How can I fall asleep?'_

She remembered vaguely; she came to her own room after dinner, and she was able to return home earlier than before that day. Usually she would show up at home nearly dinner, and had to make everyone waiting for her to finish her bath. She never like to make people wait for her, however every time she mentioned this matter the head of the family will shook his head and said that it was alright.

_'Am I very tired? But I do feel weird.'_

She then retreated to her own room, sat down and started to do her work. Her family already asked her to take some rest but she couldn't do it. Lately the tasks that she had been assigned had become more difficult, and of course more workload after that.

_'What is this weird feeling? I don't feel comfortable at all…'_

It must be after that she unconsciously fell asleep on her own worksheets. She had to admit it, for the past two years, ever since she was assigned with her current 'role', she barely able to have some time to rest or spending it with her family. She had been too busy to deal the tasks, and it had caused her body easily exhausted and tired. The fatigue that she had that day probably knocked her down so that she could had some rest; it was evident by the blanket that fell from her shoulders, which now lay on the floor.

_'Onii-san must be the one who put it…'_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Imouto?" Asked a male voice from the door. That woman looked up and said, "Hai. What is it onii-san?"

"You have a call from your colleague," He said as he opened the door and handed the cellular phone to his sister.

His stare was tense and full of worries.

She grabbed the phone and answered it. From the tone of the caller, she knew it was not a good thing.

"We have found her."

"Really? Where is she?"

"At Fudomae, near Yamate Dori. The local children of the neighbourhood found her half an hour ago."

"Alright, then I…"

"Bad news."

"What?"

"It's the missing person on the list, but…"

"But what?"

'She's already death!"

Her eyes wide, as her brother who stood in front of her narrowed his eyes.

_'No wonder why I do feel uncomfortable…It's all because of this thing…!'_

The woman silent for a moment, before she told them that she would come in immediately, and told her brother that she would leave right now and no need for him to wait for her; she must be returned home late. After changed, she left her house, riding a motorcycle, went through the thin fallen snow of the last weeks of November…

* * *

><p>Founding a death body of someone else was the least thing every human in the world would want to.<p>

Especially her.

It was late night in the last second week of November, when several police cars were parking at one place somewhere near the Tokyo Gakuen High School at Yamate Dori. Several policemen were scattered around the area where small bushes and trees were lively grown, creating small darkness around the area. Some yellow tapes had been placed at the area; their trainers to detect any missing evidence at the crime scene pulled dogs. Some people had gathered at that place, looking curious and confused.

The fallen snow had not stopped them from kept on looking at the crime scene.

A woman in middle twenties walked into the crime scene, bypassed the line pass that barred people from coming in. She had long black hair that reached her back; a pair of black glasses was placed over her eyes, hiding them from the main view. Her auburn coat and soft yellow scarf was not that revealed, but it was enough to show her authority and mysterious aura that came from her. She placed her hands into her pocket; her black high heels stepped on the snowy ground, making a small crush sounds.

The tag on her left chest showed that she was an officer.

From her solemn and serious expression, it was obvious that she was not happy with the finding in front of her. Although it was snowing, however it was not enough to hide the horror scene in front of her. Her eyebrows knitted together, showed that she was curious as well as angry and hate.

Lying in front of her, a body of young woman was found death and half-naked. Her clothes were tattered; her blouse was torn apart in the middle of her chest down to her navel, where several bite marks were clearly seen on her pale body, especially her half-covered breasts. Her head was turned to her right side, long brown hair that was wrinkled covered with dirt and snow. Her lips were purple and seemed wounded; her rapist was probably biting her lips at that time, while trying to force his kiss on her. Both of her hands were tied up and bruise, which has seen at some part of her body. The wrists were bleeding with ropes that wrapped around her small wrists, in a position of her hands had been hold upside. Her skirt was pulled up from her waist while her small pant had been pulled down; some blood where stained the woman's undergarment. Dark blood was staining both of her tied legs, which later created a small pool of blood. Several cuts were seen on her body, and the most agony scene was the large bruise on her neck, showed that she was struggle to death after the painful moment. Her lifeless brown eyes were half-open, with some frozen tears in her eyes.

Being tied up at the tree in the small forest near the school, it must very agony the death woman, as she was force into painful intimacy that finally leaded it to her death.

The glasses woman sighed as she ran her hand over her front bangs, hardly thinking. The snow however, was luckily fall a little since it was early December. However, there was a huge possibility that the corpse probably had been disturbed by other things such as animals or by the nature itself.

She stared at the pitiful corpse, when she suddenly heard someone was calling for her. Turning around, she saw one of her colleagues was walking to her with worried expression.

"Yamagami-kun!"

"Ma'am, you're here," He said as he let out his freezing breathe. On his right arm was a brown file.

"Do you able to find out who's our victim this time?" She asked a she took the file that being handed by the officer named Yamagami.

"Yes ma'am, just like you expect," He said as he glanced at the place where the poor body was lay, with some coroners gathered around it. The truth is, he was not very happy to see such sad finding; it hurt him so much that he always reminded himself of his younger sister.

"Ayatsuzi Marina, 22 years old. She is the third year law student of Koku Gakuen University," Explained Yamagami as he eyes his superior.

"A university student again…?" She said, there was sadness in her voice.

He could see that she was a bit upset with the case; however, she tried her best to look professional in handling case, not by just some swing of emotion. The way in which she calmed herself, deeply in thinking before making decision, it was hard for him to believe that person was once the newly transfer member that he and his colleagues thought as someone 'brat'.

At first, he felt extremely angry with his officers for placing him under someone that he could considered as a 'brat'. Three years ago, she was transfer from some special unit in Tokyo Police Department into the First Division of Crime Investigation Department. She was younger than he was, however due to her extremely super intelligent and high marks from their authorities; he was placed to serve under her. His first imagination was a woman with arrogant attitude and selfish person; she might be a very fashionable woman with extreme make-up and so on. His imagination had turned out quite wild due to the age of this newly member was so young than he and the rest of the division's members.

However when she stepped herself into the office, everyone was stunned. Stood in front of them was a young woman with several injuries all over her body, face that was perfectly clean without make-up, only bandages and plasters were on it. Her denim jacket and trousers was worn out, as well as her black backpack that swung against her left shoulder, and a pair of black mysterious eyes that seemed so tired and in sorrow. She weakly bowed her head to greet everyone, only to be greeted by concern workers who were shock with her injuries, asking if she was all right.

From that kind of appearances, who would ever believe that she was once the member of the special task group in the police world?

From that first meeting, he finally understood that she had a very strong reason to leave her former group. She was not arrogant; her speech was strong and loud, but contains gentle and softness element in it. Acting like the other girls with her age, finally everyone get along with her, despite she was one of their main leads in the group.

Well, that was three years ago, and now? She did change!

"What's the list?" She asked, awaken him from his own world.

"A list?"

"Are you already forgetting about it?"

"Huh?"

"60…"

"60?"

"THAT'S THE 60TH VICTIMS DAMN IT~!" She shouted as she slammed the file right on his face!

Ouch! o!

"Woo…no need for you to slam it on my face!"

_Ei…?_

"Officer Riko~!" Whined Yamagami as he held his red face. The woman named Riko quickly awoke her 'berserk' mode and apologized to him.

"Sorry," She said. "Your face does look like a desk."

Her smirk somehow brought irritated feeling in him. He opened his mouth to say something only to cut off by her.

"She's the same 'kind' isn't it?" She asked as she looked at the corpse that finally been put into plastic body. She could see the coroner had closed the victim's eyes.

Yamagami looked at her and nodded, "Indeed. From what we had gathered before, she was the same as the other victims."

"Do you already inform her family?" She asked as she turned around and started to leave the place.

"About that…" He was unable to finish his words as a sound of crying woman was heard at the scene.

"NOOO! My Marina, my daughter noo~!" Cried an elder woman, with an old man who was probably her husband.

"That's…"

"Speaking of the devil," Spoke the female officer. "That's the victim's mother. I don't think she could bear the sadness anymore…"

"Yeah," He said. "After such a long time waiting, your hope was crumbled terribly when you saw the death body of your beloved one."

They saw the couple went to the death body and cried over it. Then a young boy at the age of 13 came by and went to his parents' side, crying his sister's name. It was a sad scene, everyone in the area watching the sad family crying for their lost one. Riko sighed as she walked away from her colleague, went to somewhere else. Before that, she asked Yamagami to be in charge of the crime scene, made a report about everything and then submit it to her after everything was finish. She silently left the placed as she grabbed her helmet, wore it on her head and jumped herself onto her motorcycle.

As she pressed the gas slowly, her head was wondering about the latest victim of her case.

_What a pain in the neck, this case…_

She sighed as she slowly moved the vehicle out of the area.

_This time, it will be my third year for not being able to celebrate the Christmas with my family at all! Minoru for sure would cry his eyes out and nii-san wouldn't able to stop him too…_

She tightened the grip on the handles, looking at her right and left before pressing again the gas and released the clutch.

_Even so…_

_There's no way I would let go of those treacherous bastards that happily killed these women!_

_But still…_

_There's _something_ that not right in these cases, actually. But I will find it out for sure!_

With that, she pulled up her right foot and released the gas, roughly went across the road with the loud engine that cut off the whole silence at the area of Fudomae…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

Yamate Dori –A street that was located in Fudomae. In this area was the place where the death victim's body was found near the Tokyo Gakuen High School. This place located not far from Tokyo and south of Shibuya.

Onii-san-Elder brother in Japanese language. It also can be call as 'aniiki' or 'aniue'.

Imouto –Younger sister in Japanese Language.

* * *

><p><strong> Finally, first chapter done! I had to read lots of other authors' stories so that I could make my own. I guess this one is nearly a failure one, since I didn't make a crime-investigation-type story before; mostly my stories are based on fantasy, spiritual, supernatural and of course, action. <strong>

**This is my first time in Ghost Hunt category so I'm sorry if this not satisfying everyone. Aaarggghh~! It's a very complicate story so please read and review! This is just a prologue, the next chapter will be the start of everything. Meet again in the next chapter!**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. A Case from Tokyo Police HQ

**The Curse Gift – The Start of Puzzles.**

**Ghost Hunt Trilogy 1.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Ghost Hunt Trilogy 1. Nearly half a year after the SPR's last case. Mai received a shocking gifts, which unknown to her and the others it was an ultimate mistake that changed her life forever. News that is more shocking was the appearing of Naru's cousins! At the same time, several rape-murder cases rapidly appeared, and the police had to ask SPR's assistance through Madoka and a female superintendent officer. How do the cases have connected with Mai at all?

**Author's Note:** AAAAAH~! I check it a day after I submit my new chapter and NO REVIEWS at all! No way~! Huhuhuhu, I nearly cry when I saw my first review –Marrylissa-san came up! Haha, finally I was safe, but after that I received several reviews, alerts and favs from the others as well! Thanks to blackwing123, Usagi-chin, GhostHunt13, insertevilemoticonhere, Marrylissa, Hanamaki, Traumerei, Herbblood and Toyama-chan for their reviews, favs and story alert! I really appreciate them! Thanks everyone~!

*SIGH* Sorry everyone. Right after I send my first chapter of this story, my whole body turned stiff and aching my whole body! I guess my stress had caused me that, sorry for the very late update. Not to mention finishing the exam papers. Argh! I hate exams!

This chapter maybe long so sorry again for the long length. This is the start of everything; how and what, read yourself. =) Please read and review.

**Pairing:** Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Investigation x Suspense x Hurt x Comfort x Mystery x Supernatural

* * *

><p><strong>Gift 2:<strong> A Case from Tokyo Police HQ.

* * *

><p><em>"Nooo, nooo~! Please don't go~!"<em>

_ "Now, now children, don't say like that. Onee-chan has to go home too," Said a woman with auburn hair that reached her shoulders, trying her best to comfort the crying children._

_ "NOOO~!" they cried louder than before, causing the women sweat dropped._

_ At the airport where people around the world came in and out to their destination, two small children; both of them were boys and in 10 years old, clinging on another person in front of them. A young girl in 16s was a little bit uncomfortable; her flight will be held in any time but those two boys were refused to let her go. Some of the passengers even looked at them as they saw the crying children with her._

_ "Nee, please don't cry. It's not that we're going to be apart forever," She said as she tried to explain to them carefully._

_ It was not she unaware of those boys in front of her. She knew that by the time she stepped her feet on this land; the once Great Britain empire during the 19__th__ century, she knew her destiny had been linked with the boys. She was just a clueless, innocent young Japanese girl whom taking student exchange program for two years, a long time to spent and it was her own decision to make it. However when she met with the family that she would stay with for that time, she met with these two angels._

_ They were brothers, or more specifically, an identical twin. Both of them had black hair that was silky and shining when hit the sunrays. Both of them had those pale, beautiful skin that even men were fantasized with them, not to mention every women would love to spoil them as they were very cute boys. But what made her attracted to them were the twin's eyes; blue like a deep ocean, blue like a sapphire diamond that very rare to see. Those magnificent eyes, those were very magnificent and fantasied to see, especially since the boys were the same ethnicity as her._

_ Although they were identical twin and their intelligent was somehow out of ordinary for their age, their personality was different. The elder one was kind and gentle, he had the warm aura that always surrounded him; it was very easy for her to know which one was the onii-san, which one was the otouto. Besides, his clothes always-in casual style, but one thing that she was sure: that kid likes something black! Sometimes she even faked mourning to him as she had attended a funeral, much to the younger one's dismay. _

_ And his eyes were not as deep blue as his younger brother was._

_ The younger one was silent, calm, and always be alone. He was not a social type like his brother; he preferred read books and stayed in his room if there were any friends or guests came to the house. His clothes always formal, even though he stayed at home, his clothes would always like a professional one! The only thing that she could felt that he WAS a human was the colours of his clothes (or otherwise she would be admitting to the mental hospital!)! He had a cold and serious aura around him, and sometimes he would shot his daggers towards the people he did not like or know, especially towards the strangers. She also got his infamous glare upon her arrival at his house two years ago!_

_ But no matter how perfectly he did, there was no way she did not notice anything wrong from him. After such meeting with the family, she immediately knew the younger boy seemed to depend to his brother in his life, especially while he was in hard time as well as during the time he needed to socialize with people. He, who always kept everything in his heart, tried his best not to make any close contact with everyone else in fear that he would hurt them in the end. Hm, this boy was not ordinary one; maybe she should paid attention more on him!_

_ Until one day she saw him crying alone, under the heavy rain near the park where she always passed while returned home from school._

_ His body was injured; she could see it clearly despite the rain that fell on her umbrella. She came closer to him much to his shock, and tried to shoot her daggers as always, but fail. She just laughed at him, and with one movement, she already carried him on her back, much to his surprise. She walked away with him, chatted a little, and before the young boy finally opened him to her, and she could not helped but smirked as she saw his shy face at her back. Ha, that 'genius' boy could blush too! That's really amazing! Starting from that day onwards, she became close with them, and of course, pairing herself with his evil twin brother, enjoyed teasing the other twin!_

_ Muahahaha~! She's sure a true devil!_

_ "Will you be come back?" Asked the elder boy as he sniffed his nose. His eyes still watered with tears._

_ "I'm not so sure…" She said trailed off. "Although I can extend the time but something urgent happen at my home, so I can't delay those important matters just like that my boy."_

_ Yes, she could be staying longer if that call didn't come up several days ago. She received something that was shocking her that she was unable to delay any longer, plus she was so mad with the caller that she cursed it to death much to the family's surprise! _

_ "Then, when we can see each other again?" Said the younger one. She smiled as she wiped his tears from his face._

_ "Perhaps in the future," She said, smiled a little._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ She smiled as she slowly pulled the boys into a hug. Both of them hugged her tightly, as they were so afraid to let go of her. She too, was affected. Two years spending her life with them and it was not a short time. Many things they had shared together and of course, she loved them so much just like their parents do. She slowly stroked their back as she whispered to them._

_ "When you're grown up, just inform me and then we'll be meet again," She whispered, gently._

_ "OK…" Said the elder._

_ "Promise us that you'll meet us again, and remember us," Said the young one. The girl smiled gently as she kissed both of the boys' cheek. _

_ "You should be the one who remember me young man!" She giggled as she rustled his head. He smiled a little as he once again hugged her._

_ "And stop being such love-self either!"_

_ Her last words made the boys and the parents laughed. The girl's head jerked a little when the announcement was heard, mentioning about the flight was about to board. She shook hand and hugged the parents and the boy's guardian _(A/N: sorry forgot to mention him!)_, then the boys once again and kissed their cheeks lovingly, before she rose and walked away towards the gate._

_ "Onee-chan!" She turned around and saw the boys waved their hands to her, saying a hard-to-say-goodbye._

_ "Promise us that we'll meet again!"_

_ She smiled, raised her thumb up and then waved to them, before she walked again and then her figure slowly disappeared into the other parts of the building, created her own path to return to the place where everything…_

WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN.

* * *

><p>A pair of deep blue eyes was slowly opened, as sunrays went into his room through the thin space between the curtains in his bedroom. He closed and opened his eyes several times, tried to adjust himself with the morning light. He yawned and stretched himself as he sat up and saw the clock on his nightstand.<p>

"6.30 A.M. Still early," He mumbled as he grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of white water. He drank it greedily and then put the glass back on its usual place.

He sat on his bed, started to think about the dream that he head last night. He silently thinking about it; it had been years since he last saw the girl in his dream. That young, energetic and yet mysterious Japanese girl that used to stay with his family for two years. How in the earth he suddenly dreamed about that past memory?

It had been half year after the SPR last case; the Forgotten Children case, and almost three months (1) ever since the Agawa case (2), he suddenly had that kind of dream. A dream where his elder brother was still alive; where both of them were still living together as a family with that young girl.

Shibuya Kazuya, or his real name was Oliver Davis; was actually the famed paranormal researcher and psychic of Society of Psychic Researcher, or in short name SPR. The office which was under his management; Shibuya Psychic Research, was another branch of SPR that established in Japan.

Naru glanced at the small desk next to his bed, there was three photo frames stood on it. He looked at them with silent eyes; one of them was the photo of him and Gene when they were small; the one that he gave to Mai (3) before he returned to England half a year ago. Sat next to it was a photo of him and the Japan branch's SPR. It was taken not long after he and Lin returned back to Japan and took again the management of the office from Mouri Madoka (4 & 5). It also due to Madoka's suggestion (or pressure if Naru said!), that everyone had gathered in the office, took the photo together.

Stood at the back from the right side was the recent part-time office worker –Yasuhara Osamu. That former client during the Ryokuryou case (The Forbidden Game case) had contributed into SPR's cases before, therefore Naru decided to hire him due to his intelligent and capability to gain information. Next to him was Takigawa Houshou, a former monk from Mount Kouya and also a bass player in certain band. He was nicknamed with the name 'Bou-san' by his teammates. Next was his assistant, Lin Koujo, a Chinese Taoist from Hong Kong. That silent man was his guardian since he was an underage, but a helpful assistant to everyone. John Brown, a priest from Australia. That young man who actually older than Naru himself was a kind and gentle man, but unfortunately he always stuck in the middle of Takigawa and Ayako's fights.

Sat in the middle of the group was Naru himself.

Sat on his left was Mouri Madoka, the head of SPR work field and Naru's annoying master (he states to himself like that). She was happily held his arm as she posed the 'V' sign with her hand. Sat next to her was Matsuzaki Ayako, a miko and doctor. While on his right side was a young girl with short brown hair and eyes; shone lively named Taniyama Mai. Just like him, she was an orphan; he actually felt shock to hear the fact during Urado case. Who could people believe that she was an orphan despite her cheerful personality and stubbornness? Despite of the hard life she faced, she remained cheerful and acted independent, much to everyone's amuse. Last one was Hara Masako, a medium and celebrity in psychic industry. A girl who had been nicknamed as 'Japanese Doll' due to her look, that girl always tried to pursue his attention to him. Luckily she had stopped from chasing him anymore, much to his relief.

He stared at the photo. That assistant of him, Taniyama Mai, the one who Gene came in contact with. During the Agawa case, she told him that Gene still not able to move on, much to his surprise. According to Mai, even Gene, he did not know why he still stuck in the dream-like state, which made him thinking what exactly happened to him.

Taniyama Mai, a girl whom he was attracted with from their first time met with each other. Unlike the other girls who usually fascinated with him for the first time, she was not that kind of person at all. In fact, from her acts and behavior, he knew immediately that she did not fall into his appearances; instead, she seemed to know his hidden intention. It was proof by the way she saw him for their first time meeting when she and her friends were telling ghost stories. That was when he and Mai met for the first time.

She was an interesting young girl. Cheerful, independent, gentle, a loving person; there was no way any people did not attracted to her. Even he himself was falling into her charm. Besides, despite of her tomboy attitude, if someone had observe her carefully, she was easily to read as an open book and cute too.

To admit that it was the first time he fell his heart was filling with someone else that he cared was something that he would never want to tell anyone about it, especially after he realized that Mai was actually in love with his late brother Gene…

His twin brother, Eugene Davis, was a perfect medium. With his gentle smile and personality, there was no doubt that even Mai could fell in with him. This fact had hurt his heart a lot, since he never knew that Gene always visited her in her dreams. He sometimes wondered why he did not visit him instead of Mai.

Jealousy was a part of human emotions, which is also show that he was in fact, a human being at all. He still don't know what to do, ever since he found out that Gene was unable to move on, and when he found out that Mai was still unable to forget about him, and it hurt him a lot.

Naru sighed as he got up from his bed, but not before he looked at the last photo frame on the desk, again.

It was a picture of him and Gene when they were nine years old, during summer vacation. A young girl with long black hair and a pair of black eyes that shone mysteriously, held them around their neck, but none of them seemed protest at all. All of them were laughing happily, under the bright sun in the summer; very happy. Naru picked up the photo and stared for a moment, his heart felt a little bit ached.

"Nee-san," He said. "It's been a long time, isn't it?"

A knock on his door made Naru put down the photo and opened the door, revealed Lin who was in complete dress. Naru talked to him for a moment, before he took some of his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Another day was about to start.

* * *

><p>She slammed the files on her desk, growled loudly. All the staffs in the First Division of Crime Investigation Department stared at her with wide eyes and fear. All of them knew that if she acting like that, something must have been disturbing their leader's mind.<p>

Yamagami came to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder, asked her gently, "Riko-san, are you alright?"

"NO." One single answer, but full of anger.

"What's wrong Riko? Did something happen during the investigation?" Asked a woman with light brown, half curly hair. She came to Riko's desk and placed a glass of white water, which Riko gratefully accepted it.

"Well, as usual Rena," She said to the woman named Rena. "But that's not it. It's about that idiot!"

"Huh? Did they come to escort you again back to their division?" Asked another staff again.

"Like hell I would!" She said as she slammed the glass on the desk. "After they did 'that' to me, they just remind silent and then when I'm in the middle of these cases they suddenly want me back! What am I? A ball to be kick anywhere? THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Riko panted heavily, while Rena placed her hands on her shoulders, massaged gently. Everyone in the office looked down; they knew how much made their leader anger right now.

"Calm down Riko, breathe OK?" Said Rena. Riko just silent, but indeed she tried to calm down herself.

"So, how's the case Yamagami-kun?" Asked Riko after she calm down. He nodded his head as him and the others took their seat and formed a circle, discussed with their leader about what they had found in their investigation.

"Well, from the autopsy that I received this morning, the main cause of Ayatsuzi Marina's death was due to the bruise around her neck," Said Yamagami.

"You mean struggle to death?" Asked one of the staffs.

"Yes, Ichirou-kun," Said Yamagami.

"How about her other wound? And the rape?" Asked Rena.

"It appears that she was already died 24 hours before her body was found. It was true that she was rape; it was proof that there's more than one 'trace' in her vagina…" He said trailed off. He hid his blushing face as he earned deathly glare from Rena and other women staffs.

"Geez, Yamagami, you're pervert!" Retorted Rena. "Let me read the report you hentai!"

"Stop it! I'm the one who should read it since I got it from the coroner by myself!"

"No, give it to me!

"Rena~!"

WHAM!

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A KID? I SWEAR THAT I WOULD THROW YOU TWO OUT OF THE WINDOW IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP ARGUING OVER THIS MATTER RIGHT NOW~!" Shouted Riko as she slammed the files over her colleagues' head.

"Yes…yes…ma'am…" Said both of them, waekly. Riko said 'hump' and then sat back on her seat; the report was in her hand after that.

Sweat dropped.

Everyone was already run to their desk, hiding themselves from the wrath of Riko, the current lead of the Division 1 of Crime Investigation Department. Despite that she was a young woman, if someone tried to mess up with her; those people would be pay for it.

Why everyone was afraid with her? Of course, Riko had mastered two martial arts –both in Karate and Aikido; both of them were Dan 2! There was once a ruckus happened at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarter, and it happened that Riko was there coincidently. The reason was one of the staff was caught taking a bribe and had been fired from his job. Anger to his superior, he took his gun and threaten to kill all people in the HQ. Unfortunately, he had insulted her in terrible way, which she paid him back in 'terrible' way too! In the end, she beat the guy half death, and was able to avoid sue since she was under condition of 'protecting herself from harm'.

Everyone sat back on their seat, watching the leader read the report throughout of it. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and her expression was changed; something had caught her attention! She slipped several papers inside the report, pushed her rolled-chair to her desk and grabbed another files. She went through the files, read them in instant and then started to speak again.

"There's something common here!" She said as she suddenly stood up and went to her desk again, rummaged the files. All of the staffs were shock and some of them even stood up as well.

"What is it? What did you find Riko?" Asked Rena.

"Other than 'those type' that we've commonly found, there's another thing that we didn't!" She said as she quickly took a piece of paper, wrote down something and then showed to them.

"Mostly from victims' no. 49-60, all of them were found in the area of Fudomae!" She said as she handed the paper to Yamagami.

"What!?"

"But why Fudomae?" Asked Yamagami.

"That's what I want to ask too. Don't you guys think it's strange? This time for half a year, all the victims are found in the same area; in Fudomae…" Said Riko, as she was in deep thought.

"Well, Fudomae just one of the small cities in Meguro area right? How come…"

"Officer Riko! Officer Yamagami!" Suddenly the door was open forcedly and a policeman came in with panic expression. He panted heavily while other staffs went to him and calmed him down. Riko and Yamagami glanced to each other and turned their gaze to the poor policeman.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Officer! This is serious! This time, the Narcotics Investigation Department…" He was unable to finish his words when suddenly they heard loud screams; mostly from women officers and then several shout that asking them to leave the building immediately. Riko and the others went outside of their department and saw many staffs and workers went out from their office, ran towards the door.

Suddenly rapping sounds were heard, followed by screaming of painful people; lots of them. Yamagami and the others quickly closed their ears; the shrieks were too loud to hear to them.

Except one person.

"What is going on?" Screamed Rena.

"Is it happening again?" Shouted Ichirou. "This is way too much!"

The lights were flipping, the doors suddenly closed up and opened again; the banging sounds were heard even from far away. Screams of the staffs that were still inside the building were heard, while the others who finally went out from the building shouted to them, asking them to go out from the building. The building was starting to shake, and more people had turned out panic.

Rena was about to scream when suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Everyone listen! Don't panic and walk to the emergency door calmly!" Shouted Riko as she turned around and gave her orders, still held her friend's hand. "Don't push anyone, just walk faster and get out from this building!"

Everyone nodded their head, and then following her instructions, slowly went out from the building. The only one left behind was Riko, as she slowly approached the door when she slowly turned around and looked at her back. Yamagami saw her and was about to call her, when suddenly he saw a white silhouette slowly appeared in front of his superior. His face slowly turned pale, while Riko at the other hand was calm.

As fast as it appeared, the silhouette suddenly disappeared again, and this time, Riko walked out from the building, hands in her pockets.

"Riko!" Said Rena as she and Yamagami ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said as she glanced at one of the officers who looked at her, nervously. She turned around and said his name.

"Aramaki-san, what should we do?"

A man named Aramaki silent for a moment, before he sighed and looked at her, "So it's true that it was cause by a supernatural cause?"

"If you're so stupid to admit it just say it. It's not my own will to make you believe it."

'Wow, that's harsh!' Thought all the members of the Crime Investigation Department, sweat dropped.

Typical Riko!

"I have to say you're right, Riko-san…Well, maybe I should contact one of my friends who are expert in this matter," He said as he took out his cell phone.

"Who?" Asked Yamagami.

"She's actually a friend of my daughter, Yamagami-kun. Her name is…"

"Mouri Madoka-san."

With the named had been muttered, Riko suddenly turned around and looked at her officer. "Mouri Madoka?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" He asked when suddenly he looked at her shock.

"Riko, what happen to your eyes? They're red."

"Huh?" Asked Riko.

"Uh oh, don't tell me that you're sick Riko!" Said Yamagami.

She just narrowed her eyes, looked at the building as slowly, sounds of fire engine were heard and filling the area of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarter…

* * *

><p>Seventeen-year-old Taniyama Mai sat at her desk in a small office in Shibuya Ward, Tokyo. It was a nice day of the last week of November, and Mai couldn't help but to make herself a cup of tea for herself, as well as Naru and Lin. She took a sip as she closed her eyes; felt the warmness of the tea went through her throat before it was spreading to her whole body. Laid on the desk was two pieces of papers, waiting for Mai to fill in.<p>

Her co-worker – Yasuhara Osamu, 18 – was sat at his desk, which was located in front of hers. He too, was taking himself a cup of coffee –different from Mai who preferred tea, enjoying himself and his work. However, he did eyed his friend as he saw her kept on reading the piece of paper which was firmly grip in her hand.

Mai stared at the paper in her hand, which she received it that morning. She took another sip of her tea as she slowly recalled her memories in that morning…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Taniyama, Kuroda, the principal required both of you to the principal office," Said the homeroom teacher right after his period was end._

_Both of the girls looked each other with curiousity, before they both stood up and walked away from their class. It had been more than a year since the case at their school ended, and since that time onwards, Mai and Kuroda had been friends alongside Keiko, Yuuri _(6)_ and Michiru. All of them had a close relationship together, which somehow made people stared at them since Kuroda was know in the school as a psychic (really?)._

_Nobody knows that Mai also a psychic, hahaha!_

"_Nee, Kuroda-san, what exactly the principal want from us?" She asked as they walked to the principal office._

"_I don't know either. Maybe about grades or something…" She said with a small grin._

"_Ah~! Please not the grades! I know I always skip schools because of my job!" Whined Mai as she pouted._

"_Well, you have to study hard more, Mai-san. Don't forget we'll be third year student next April," Said Kuroda as they laughed._

"_Yeah, it's hard to believe that we only have one year more to spend in this school!"_

"_You're right. Oh, we're here," Said Kuroda as the reached the office. _

_She knocked the door and waited for a while, when the principal's voice called them in, they opened the door and went into the office. As they entered the room, Mai saw another six students; four boys and two girls were inside the office as well. Stood next to the principal's desk were two men; wore well-suit clothes and smiling faces. Mai and Kuroda both bowed to them as a formal greeting. _

"_Kuroda Naoko-san_ (7)_ and Taniyama Mai-san, please have a seat," Said the principal._

_Both of them took their seat, and then the principal started his speech _(A/N: speech? Should I say lecture?)

"_Thank you students for coming here. Actually there's something that I wish to tell you people about," He said as he gestured to the men next to him. He nodded and bowed to them. "His name is Ishikawa Eiji, and this is his partner Asabuki Tomonaga. They're in charge of the scholarships funding."_

_Mai stared at both of the men. Asabuki Tomonaga, he seemed in early twenty. He had a pair of green eyes that looked like a Jed, and he had brown hair that somehow matched with his oval-egg shape face. He was tall, about in 179 cm, thin and slim, but he had a warm and gentle aura around him. While his partner; Ishikawa Eiji, looked a little bit older than him. His hair was light born with the same hazel eyes that matched with his hair, only to be covered by his glasses. He was as the same height as Asabuki, however he seemed a little bit serious but still managed to show his friendly aura to everyone else. _

_No doubt, both of them were professional._

"_Yes, actually the reason we've call you here is because we had chosen all of you as our sponsorship students," He said, shocking everyone._

_Especially Mai._

'_Scholarship? I already have so why?' She thought._

"_Excuse us, but what's the name of the scholarship? We already had one so…" Said one of them boys._

"_Well, have you heard about Nakagawa Foundation?"Asked Asabuki._

_This time, except Mai every student was shock!_

"_EH? NAKAGAWA FOUNDATION?" Asked one of the girls._

"_No way! I never thought that I'll be given this opportunity to get this scholarship!"_

"_Oh, am I dreaming? Sakaki, please pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Claimed one boy as his friend named Sakaki pinched him, and then he yelled. Everyone chuckled a little as they saw the boys reactions were funny to see._

"_Ittai! Oi, that hurts Sakaki!" Said the boy._

"_You're the one who ask for it, Akira. So, do you believe now?"Asked Sakaki. Akira only nodded, which made everyone laughed a little._

"_Don't worry. Our foundations had been consulting with the other sponsorships and they didn't against our wish to help the students with financial problems. Besides, we didn't required any specific qualification to have the scholarship, as long as you people study and have good life, it was all manner to us," Explained Asabuki this time._

_Everyone cheer up except Mai and Kuroda. Mai was clueless; she did not know what exactly Nakagawa Foundation was about while Kuroda was silent. After some briefing with them, all of them were given the information form in order to make another account bank and anything related to the matters._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to reject this request," Said Kuroda as she pushed back the form. Except her and Mai, the others were already left the office. Kuroda choose the end of the meeting to reject the offer, much to everyone's surprise._

"_Why, Kuroda-san? This is the good opportunity for you to get help," Said the principal._

"_I'm sorry sir, but unfortunately I remembered that my scholarship did not allow their students to take another funds than them. I'm sorry for the rejection, but thank you for the generosity of yours," She said as she bowed and walked away. Mai bowed her head and walked away from the office, only to be called by Asabuki._

_He handed her another form and took the earlier one from her, telling her that his friend was not know about the second form. When Mai and Kuroda asked him why, he only simply said like this:_

"_Someone is concern about you and wants to help you. This form is one of this person's help so you need to accept it Taniyama-san. And be aware of the people who associated with Nakagawa Foundations."_

"_What? Why?"_

_He did not answer. With that, he bowed and walked away from the girls, leaving the puzzled Mai and the narrowed-eyes Kuroda… _

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>"But why did he say like that? Isn't he also among those people who handling the foundation?" Thought Mai as she started filling the form. Unbeknown to her, Yasuhara was looking from her back the whole time.<p>

"Mai, you're taking Nakagawa scholarship?" He asked, making Mai yelped a little and accidentally threw her pen, which later on rolled on the floor and stopped at Naru's feet. Both of the workers stared at him with shock as they saw Naru stood in front of them, looked cold.

"What are you two doing? I didn't hire you just to throw pen," He said as he bent down and took the pen.

"Nothing Souchou! Just asking Taniyama-san about her scholarships," Said Yasuhara as he took the already fill-in form from Mai and handed it to Naru.

"Hey, give me that!"

"Nakagawa Foundation?" Muttered Naru. "Isn't you already had one Mai?"

"Well, the principal suggested that I should take it, besides, my former funding didn't have any problems with me having another financial backups," Said Mai. "But Kuroda-san rejected it."

"Kuroda? The one with the PK-LT in your school?" Asked Lin who somewhere appeared behind Naru.

A nod.

"But, somehow what she told after that was a big confusion to me," Claimed Mai. Yasuhara at the same time took a remote control on the small table at the office's living room and switched on the TV. Apparently after Naru and Lin returned to Japan, they had bought a TV under Madoka's suggestion (actually her 'blackmailing'. Scary Madoka!), and only opened it o selected time, mostly on news time. It did helped the staffs a little bit on selecting their cases; if there's one already on air they would refused the cases, although sometimes they accepted it.

"And why is that?" Asked Naru as Mai explained to him…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_An unlucky gift?"_

"_Indeed. That's what I heard from previous people who got it before us." Said Kuroda as they walked back into their class._

"_Apparently there are some cases that connected with the students under the Nakagawa's sponsorship. Some of them had been kidnap and even worse, were found death after several days missing," She explained. "These matters had been happening for two years already. That's why it has been called as an unlucky gift."_

"_Huh? I didn't even know about it."_

"_It's because it's only happened recently eight months ago. One of the missing victims' families made uproar and then, it started to be tucking in by the media."_

"_Why did the students still accepting the fund if they already knows the rumors about it?" Asked Mai._

"_Who cares? Every month, your fund will give you up to 500,000 yen! That's a lot of money even to you!" Claimed Kuroda as Mai rolled her eyes._

"_No way! 500,000 yen per month? This is crazy!"_

"_I told you so," She said, grinned. "But I think you should take Asabuki-san's advice serious too. Maybe this is what he means by his words. Make sure not to stumble into something back, Mai-san."_

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>"So…you're going to accept it?" Asked Yasuhara, when at the same time the bell was ringing and revealed the others as well.<p>

At the main door of the office were Takigawa Houshou; a former monk from Mount Kouya, which his head was being hit by a woman with fashionable clothes –Matsuzaki Ayako. She was a 'self-proclaim' miko (since she was not from priest family and actually a doctor) with unique talent. Behind the fighting couple was John Brown, an exorcist and priest from Australia and the last one was Hara Masako, a psychic medium and a celebrity which was nicknamed as 'Japanese Doll'. All of them went to the main seat of the office and sat down, despite the arguing couple's noise.

"Will both of you is quite fighting? It's really noisy here," Said Mai, which made both of the adults, went silent.

Naru sighed as he asked everyone why they came to the office, since as far as he knew he did not calling them for cases. When they gave him their usual reasons (just come to visit etc), Naru said that his office was not a café or something like that, until Yasuhara mentioned them about Mai receiving Nakagawa scholarship.

"Aren't you already receiving one Mai? Why you're taking another one?" Asked Takigawa.

"Well, the principal suggest to me that I should take it. I just accept it, that's all," She said as she placed the cups on the table, which of course, include Naru's. Everyone took their sip as Ayako looked at the young girl.

"Hmmm…Nakagawa…" She said, trailed off. "I got one female patient two months ago that sponsored by this foundation."

"Your patient?" Asked Mai..

"Yes, apparently they paid her hospital bills. Since she's a student from the poor family, she was fully supported by the foundation," Explained Ayako. "Besides, when you have to undergo complicate surgery, the costs are very expensive."

"What did she suffer from?" Asked John, concern.

"She had a hole in her heart; old sickness. Right now she's recovering from the surgery."

"I also heard that some of my friends had this scholarship, but what exactly this Nakagawa thing?" Asked Masako as she put down her cup.

"Hmm…from what I heard, it appears that this scholarship was sponsored by the recent no. 1 billionaire in Japan –Nakagawa Nobuhiro," Explained Yasuhara as he appeared next to Takigawa at his back, with his notebook on his hand.

"Oi, Shounen! (8) Stop appearing out of the blue!" He complained. He just smirked as he sat between John and Takigawa.

"Nakagwa Nobuhiro is the most wealthier man in Japan, and ranked 6th of the list of world's top 10 billionaire (A/N: that's crazy!). He was a successful businessman, and his company had invested more than just one field. Apparently, the company had involved in entrepreneurship, agriculture, oil investment, heavy industry (A/N: cars or something like that. How shameful I am as an economic student to forget what is the heavy industry!), touristic, medical field and mass media. Recently they seemed interesting in scientific research as well as education," Explained Yasuhara as he showed his notebook to everyone and revealed the information of the founder of the scholarship.

"Are you sure he's a human? How could a single person to do such things?" Asked Takigawa.

"Well, he's only in charge on touristic, entrepreneurship and medical field. The others are the under the management of other CEOs as well but of course the main one is him."

"No wonder why he's so rich…" Said Mai.

"Every month you'll get 500,000 yen, that's quite a lot," Said Yasuhara, grinned.

"And you young lady, is receiving his scholarship and know nothing at all?" Asked Ayako.

"Well excuse me for not knowing such thing! I just got offered today!" She said. "Oh, by the way Naru, can I use the office address for mailing two days from now?"

"And why should I let you use it for your mailing, Taniyama-san? As far as I know you have your own address," Said Naru, annoyed.

She huffed as Mai walked to her desk, rummaged her bag and returned to the group before she SLAMMED a piece of paper right on Naru's face, much to everyone's surprise!

Brave young Mai!

"Well, the great Dr. Oliver Davis, for your information I have a museum trip next two days and I already told you before last Saturday! The reply from the foundation is happening on the same day so it's hard for someone to see my apartment ONLY and not me!" She shouted, hands on her hips.

"No need to slam it on my face, idiot…" He muttered darkly as the temperature of the room dropped.

Everyone except Lin froze; they knew Naru was in bad mood!

"Very well, since from my observation you still need to improve your idiotic brain Taniyama-san so I let you use my office's address," He said as he sighed. "Just once, alright? I don't want to deal with problematic people anymore…"

"At least no insult you idiot scientist!" Said Mai aloud as she sat up and went into the small kitchen to make tea again.

At the moment Mai mentioned the words 'idiot scientist', Naru's body went stiff. It had been some time since he heard that nickname, especially since it was originally came from his death twin's mouth…

Eugene Davis.

The lost twin of him who died three years ago (9) and then became Mai's guide spirit.

He missed his brother, a lot. That was the real story of him after the death of Gene. Although that Gene always teased him and used the words to refer to him, but if someone else called him like that, he felt his heart was aching; that he seemed to prefer that it WAS Gene who called him like that.

Especially if the person who called your nicknamed was, the one that you knew was in love with your death brother.

As Mai placed the cup in front of Naru, he could not help but thought to himself, why did everything seems not right to him? Why Gene didn't come to him before and why he chooses Mai? What will happen if he did not accept the case at Mai's school? What if…

Naru shook his head, gained a concern attention from Mai.

"Naru? Are you alright?" She asked.

He just shook his head, and then took his cup. Mai sighed as she sat down on the small cushion chair next to him (everyone had their own place over the sofa so she had to take another chair for her). After filling and some arguments related to Mai's application and not to mention teasing and whatsoever, Mai finally had her form done.

It was unusual to have all the members of the group sat together and had a sip of tea after something that obviously not related to the work. What made Mi amused the most was the way Naru and Lin's behaviour with her and the others as well. As far as she knows, both of the men were not a social type, especially Naru. However, that day, they came out from their cave (Mai's referring to the office!) and sat with them, although they rarely participated in their conversations.

Just as Naru and Lin wanted to retreat to their office, suddenly the door was slammed open and revealed a light red hair (pink) woman with soft auburn coat and brown boots. She held her handbag on her left shoulder and a yellow scarf around her neck. Naru winced a little; she was the last person he wanted to deal right now!

Of course, she was none other than Mori Madoka, Naru's teacher!

"Well hello everyone, it's good to see you here! I've got something for you guys to do for me!" Claimed Madoka as she smiled as usual.

"Mori-san, how are you?" Asked Mai.

"I'm fine dear. Oh and Naru, I have a case for you," Said Madoka as she sat on the coach which formerly was sit by Lin.

"And what kind of case is that? I don't want something as nonsense as the Agawa case," He said as he looked at her, pretty angry.

Mai and the rest (10) except Madoka went stiff after they heard Naru's angry voice. From what they had encounter before nearly three months ago, they understood why Naru seemed mad whenever he remembered on Agawa case. While they were investigating the family, one of the family members was not a real member but rather a police officer. He believed that Naru participated in Gene's death and went as far as accused him for killing his own brother! That case was of course a deadly one but also annoying him to death, whenever the police's name was mentioned to the air. Even Yasuhara was not comfortable either.

Madoka stared at the pretty boy in front of her. True, she knew about the case that nearly caused her and the others a lot of troubles. She knew that boy was still upset with his death brother's incident, and then they was encounter with something that most of the members did not want to face: someone who believed that Naru was someone who taken part in the murder plan as well! She was shocked to hear that from Lin, and even cursed the police who accused Naru after the end of the case!

'How dare him', she thought, 'for accusing Noll like that!'

However, she did not have any choice. Last night, she received a call from her friend whom her father was one of the high-ups in the police HQ, asking for her help. Since she was a part of SPR as well, her friend had asked her help regarding the weird situation at her father's workplace. She was unable to refuse her since she begged her to help them; after all she also witnessed the supernatural phenomena as well.

"I know you hate publicity and to add a new one, police as well," She said as she crossed her legs and leaned against the sofa. "But I can't refuse the case since it was witness by lots of people and all of them are very afraid right now."

"Lots of people?" Asked Ayako.

A nod.

Naru was about to say something when suddenly the TV showed a recent news report, gained the attention from the members at all. Madoka stared at the news when suddenly her eyes wide and grabbed the remote control and turned on the volume. Atll of them stared at her before their eyes fell again on the TV, and their face was shock.

"_Yesterday at 9.30 PM, the Tokyo Police Headquarters had witness something strange where most of the staffs were running away from the office, cried in panic. Some witness said that they felt an earthquake and shaking building, which was first to believe that it was a sign of earthquake. However, there was not such activity in other parts in Tokyo, and for some reason it was a mystery on how the building was shaking. Investigation continues…"_

Everyone stared at the news before they turned around and faced the serious-looking woman, who stood with arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Naru and locked her eyes with him.

"Could it be..?" Asked John as Madoka nodded her head.

"Indeed," She said with seriousness in her tone.

"And SPR, I have a case for you from the Tokyo Police HQ!"

Madoka's stern voice filled the room that was pregnant with silence; wide eyes stared at the woman whom rarely looked so serious as far as they knew. However it was there, and they knew if they refused it would be a big trouble to Madoka since she was the real person in charge for the case.

Which mean they had no choice but to accept the case…

And unbeknown to them it was the decision that when everything was about to start!

* * *

><p><em><strong>HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:<strong>_

1 & 2 –This timeline is happened between **July** (the case of The Curse Family and The Forgotten Children somehow happened between July-August; this timeline seems blur to me since I didn't know how long did Naru spent his time in the hospital after he collapsed for second time. I choose July for specific time since this story taken place in early December) and **September** (this is the time where Naru and Lin returned from England after Gene's funeral. I decided it in September based on their last case before). The Agawa case (in light novel Akumu ga Sumu Ie Jou/ Ghost Hunt) was supposedly happened in September based from the fact that Naru and Lin had returned two months after the end of Akuryu series. Conclude from these facts, it was the reason why in Naru's bedroom, the flashback of the time was revealed to be half a year from the last case and nearly three months after the Agawa case.

3 –The photo that Naru saw in his room was the one that he gave to Mai before he returned to England to held Gene's funeral. It was the photo of him and Gene when they were children, and the one that Luella brought with her after Naru had found Gene's body.

4 –In the last volume of Ghost Hunt manga and light novel, it appeared that Mai still able to work at the SPR during Naru's stay in England, however the administrator for that time was Mouri Madoka. It is unknown what happened to Madoka after Naru and Lin had returned to Japan.

5 -In the end of the Akuryu light novels, it was revealed by Naru that she actually was the head of SPR work field; going on site and gathering information –it can be explained why during Urado case, she was sent by Naru to gather information. It was also her effort for gathering people who can speak in Japanese –including herself, to open the SPR branch in Japan.

6 –In light novels and manga, Mai's close friends are Michiru, Keiko and additional, Yuuri. However, in anime, Yuuri did not appear with Mai and revealed only Keiko and Michiru.

7 –In the first case of Ghost Hunt, Kuroda was one of Mai's classmates, however in both manga and anime her full name was not revealed. In light novels, she was the class representative (or "Inchou") of class 1-F (Mai's class) and her full name was Kuroda Naoko.

8 –Shounen: Shounen means 'boy' or 'young man', mostly in teenager. Takigawa had mentioned this name to Yasuhara during the Forbidden Game case and it had been his nickname since then.

9 –This timeline had confusion on me. From what Kagedreams had mentioned in her (or his?) blog and the author's note in the story of Insidious Whisper, it was revealed that Gene had tried to come in contact with Noll for three years. Was Gene died when he was 15? Was it happened when Naru and Lin came to Japan shortly after the disappearing of Gene, or during the sequel light novel-Nightmare Dwelling (Akumu series)? If it's true then why did Gene appeared in Mai's dream during the first case? I can't make right calculation on this and decided that it was count AFTER the Akumu's series.

10 –I don't know what exactly happened in the Nightmare Dwelling novel, especially about Lin's reaction on Hirota Seigi of his unbelief on supernatural. Well, I guess I just make him just like the others; of course, what would you do if someone suddenly accused you for killing your own family while you have been searching for him for most of the time? But from what I read from the trustful sources, I bet all the members were mad with the police and it's not unusual if Lin also felt annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong> AAAHHH~! Finally it's done, done, doooooonnnneee! I can't believe that I could done it up until this; it's really feel like a dream! Arrgghh, blame it to writer's block and final exam papers!<strong>

** It's really hard for me to make this chapter since I tried to understand each of the characters' personality and characteristic, the hard one was Naru of course! Not to mention that I had to reread most of the fanfic stories that I copy into Words documents and analysis each of them, just to understand the characters. **

**Sorry if any of you want me to make Madoka acting like a child; I feel it's quite annoying to make her like that. True some adult acted childish but they knew the limits! Besides, it must be interesting to make her as serious as Naru but of course not like him 100%!**

**Some of the hints or explanations had been showed here, but I had to say that I did make some research about both Akuryu and Akumu series; however I need more info on Akumu. This s very important to me so I beg you readers, if any of you had the info about the Nightmare Dwelling or even the copy of its novels please tell me, I would appreciate it if any of you had it.**

**Thank you to all readers for their kind reviews. We meet again in the next chapter. Thank you very much for the supports. Ja ne.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Preview:<strong>_

_Nee…_

_Do you remember the time we meet again?_

_The wind blew the snow about on the side._

_During our meeting,_

_I spent most of the time talking about myself._

_My life, my job, my social life…_

_And I didn't really get to hear much about you._

_But I know I would have loved…_

_To hear what you had to say about yourself…_


	3. Mori Madoka's Cousin?

**The Curse Gift – The Start of Puzzles.**

**Ghost Hunt Trilogy 1.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Ghost Hunt Trilogy 1. Nearly half a year after the SPR's last case. Mai received a shocking gifts, which unknown to her and the others it was an ultimate mistake that changed her life forever. News that is more shocking was the appearing of Naru's cousins! At the same time, several rape-murder cases rapidly appeared, and the police had to ask SPR's assistance through Madoka and a female superintendent officer. How do the cases have connected with Mai at all?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the very late update for this chapter! I got stuck making biscuits and cookies for the celebration, which will be held in less than two weeks! Argh, sooo tired!

Once again I check a day after the submission of the second chapter and got NONE reviews. Great, now I'm gonna cry for good…! Well, at least my three regular readers; Hanamaki, Lily and Marrylissa are still there to read my story. Sorry Lily for not informing you about this story, I've got too busy lately.

11 alerts and 4 favs; that's nearly the same as my other story; **Something that I did not know** under Kyo Kara Maoh section. Thanks to Crazy-san, CrossPixie-Kiki X StarFox-Riki, whispered25, TuTsXxX, Nala Moon, Enma An, Haze, Racnea, Oceanmina101, Marrylissa, Lily and Hanamaki for the reviews, favs and story alert.

**To Racnea: **_Riko? who is that, It would of been caller if she was mia or is she mia with a different name. Im confused now..._

-Actually, Riko wasn't Mai nor her surname. If you read carefully throughout the two chapters before, she was an officer who was in charge with one major case. What exactly her role, you need to read this story dear. ;)

**IMPORTANT!**

Argh! I made a mistake regarding the director's name of Nakagawa Foundation in the previous chapter! The truth is, the name of the director is actually Norihiro not Nobuhiro! Sorry for the mistake! If any of you realize that his name has change, it's because in previous chapter, I accidentally made another name for him! Huhuhu…very sorry…! ToT

By the way, I'll temporarily placed this story in T rank for 2-3 days, and then moved it back to M rank. Somehow it seems that nobody knows this story's update, much to my dismay.

**Pairing:** Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Investigation x Suspense x Hurt x Comfort x Mystery x Supernatural

* * *

><p><em>Nee…<em>

_Do you remember the time we meet again?_

_The wind blew the snow about on the side._

_During our meeting,_

_I spent most of the time talking about myself._

_My life, my job, my social life…_

_And I didn't really get to hear much about you._

_But I know I would have loved…_

_To hear what you had to say about yourself…_

**Gift 3:** Mori Madoka's Cousin!?

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a while since our last contact with each other…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Early December.<p>

Snow had slowly fall onto the frozen earth where many people stepped their feet on it; walked or ran, in their own rhythms. Most people wore thick clothes and coat, in order to prevent the cold weather from affected their health. Christmas was on the way; however, it was not affecting some people who were committed with their work. Even so, some of them were taking a break from work and found some leisure place for themselves.

Including her.

A woman in middle twenties sat on her chair in one of the café in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo Dogenzaka. She had a pair of black glasses that covered her eyes. Her long black hair, which looked silky and shining, fell gently on her back. Her blue-black suit, blue navy necktie and white shirt seemed perfectly matched with her figure; showed that she was a beautiful woman with the criteria of successful woman. On her right ring finger placed a gold ring that attached with beautiful blue diamond on it, shone dimly. Probably it was due to the snowy day.

Many people stared at her not only because of her natural beauty but also due to her eyes that been covered by black glasses. Usually people would put down their sunglasses whenever they entered somewhere in the building but not her. For some reason, she did not take it off.

She took a sip of hot coffee, trying to warm herself. Sat on the table other that the source were a plate of one slice tiramisu cake, freshly baked potato bun and sausage bread with fresh salad (?). She was unable to get her breakfast that morning due to her urgent works, but later on for her morning drink, she decided to eat anything that she wanted that day. After all, she was missing the freshly baked bakeries handmade, which usually she got at home.

A sound of bell alerted her and then she saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair (1) came into the café. Finally found the one she wanted to see, she waved her hand, and that woman smiled in relief as she walked to her and took her seat. She called a waiter and chose something for herself. After that, she sat down her handbag on the table and said to the woman in front of her.

"It's been a long time, onee-san," She said with cheerfulness.

"Greetings to you too, Mori Madoka (2). You've become so beautiful the last time we saw each other," Said the mentioned person.

She was waiting for Mori Madoka, the one who taught Naru how to Ghost Hunt.

Madoka only smiled shyly; she knew that woman would say like that to her.

Apparently, Madoka was the person who accepted the case in the Tokyo Police Metropolitan HQ, and it was the request from her friend's father. Her father was working as one of the superiors in the police force, and mainly in Crime Investigation Department. Lately, the HQ had been suffering from many paranormal activities, which had caused her friend to call her. She actually reluctant to accept the case since it already attracted the media's attention, but her friend begged her since she also witnessed the strange incident. Plus, when her father said that they agreed to pay them (she actually not care about it since she more worried with Naru), she had no choice but to accept it.

But there was one question. In all over the place, why the place was police station?

When she received another call from the client (her friend's father), she was told that there will be a representative of them to meet her first. When she heard the representative's name, she somehow was overjoyed, but at the same time, she also felt sad. That person, the one who was sitting in front of her, was someone who was close and dear to her.

A few minutes later, the same waiter came with a tray full of food; freshly baked blueberry pie and egg tarts, a cup of Earl Grey tea, mushroom soup and spaghetti. After the meals were placed down, both women started to eat while discussing about the case. The meals were good, but Madoka pretended not to be bothered, but fail. She took a bite of her pie before she asked the woman a question.

"Nee, why are you wearing the black glasses?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I won't wear it if there's no reason behind it," She said as she ate her bun. "Madoka, you eat a lot!"

"Looks who's talking! I'm so hungry, plus it's been a while since I came to this café. The foods are good!"

"At least don't eat like a pig," She said which earned her a small slap on her hand.

"There you are, always talking without insurance! Really, you're not change at all!" Pouted Madoka as her companion laughed a little.

"I've been in serious cases since two years ago and the problems keep showing up. The victims' family even had threatened us if we don't find the criminal soon," She said as she ate her last bun. "Sometimes they even pretend that with money they can do everything but in the end we're the one who must clean up their mess."

"That's awful…"

"Indeed. Those stupid fools."

Later on Madoka chatted and discussed with the lady about the cases and who was in charge of connecting them; asking questions which was the part of investigations that she usually do, made sure that the press did not know about the SPR's matters and their arrival at the haunted place in several days. She asked the lady about her time if she could take some time to come to the SPR office and met with the president –Shibuya Kazuya. The person only nodded as she kept on talking about the case as well as other matters that regarding the case. She might be pretended about this, but Madoka knew she knew her was staring at her all the time, trying to find any sign or trace of time where she did not see her before. Throughout the conversation with her that morning and ended up with their agreement with each other, they both left the place together. The snow was blowing gently, showing the sign of snowy December, the month of winter festival.

As both of the women walked together under the snowy day, Madoka could not help but wondered what exactly happened to this lady all the time when they didn't meet with each other. It was so long since they last saw each other, since her father got offered to work at British SPR and moved to England; the last time when she saw her was when they were eight years old. Ever since that time, they were separated and lost in touch with each other, besides they both were related through their mothers. Madoka's mother and the person's mother were siblings.

Madoka and the police officer were cousins.

It was not that Madoka wanted to blame her for their inability to keep in contact several years ago. She did not know that much, but from the conversation that she heard from her parents in secrets, it was appeared that her cousin's family was not in good term with each other. She heard from her mother secretly that her aunt (the cousin's mother) was a second wife of certain billionaire. Although their marriage was legal, but the first wife and her children really against the marriage and it affected her aunt's life so much. From her marriage with the billionaire they were given four children; the officer was the eldest daughter and the second child in the family.

Madoka sighed silently as the warm breath went out from her mouth. She glanced at her cousin whose eyes still covered with the black glasses. She realized that for the time they were talking with each other, her cousin never said anything that related to her and her family. She seemed to know when Madoka will ask about her, and cleverly spilt over the words and she would unconsciously follow her, joining the conversations. Except one thing for sure, she was a police officer, an elite superintendent. She did remember her cousin once mentioned to her that she dreamed to be a police officer, and now she made it.

Madoka also realized that her cousin seemed to have the same characteristic with Naru –her student. Silent, serious, always talk in deep voice (3), not hesitate to throw an insult regardless who you are (even Madoka cannot fight with her on this!), workaholic, brilliant…except she was not cold, over-confident, self-centered, wearing black clothes and most of all, narcissist! If her cousin DID possessed any of the characteristics, especially the LAST one, she swore that the hell freeze over!

Both of them were separated when her cousin got a call from her co-workers, probably for work again. Lately, there were many cases where many young women; age as young as 16 until 26 years old were kidnapped on the street. Even her cousin had advice her to be careful and not to walk alone in the street. She just smiled and nodded her head, as she looked at her cousin went to her motorcycle and took her helmet, wore it on her head. She started the engine and then, with a blink of eyes, she was on the street, rode across the area. Madoka just stood there alone, letting the snow fell on her hair.

"Nee-san…" She said.

"What exactly happened to you?"

She waited for some time before turn around, and started to walk away from the place with millions of questions that were buried deep into her mind about her long no see cousin…

* * *

><p>Mai opened the door of her small apartment, tiredly walked into her home. She took off her scarf and coat, hung them on the coat hanger that was nailed on the wall at the door. She placed her shoes on the floor at the door hall, silently walked into the main room of her home. She lazily searched the switch of the lamp and at once, the main hall was in light. It was sunset when she reached home from her school trip to the museum; a compulsory task from her history teacher to the students including her. She sighed tiredly, she did not mind went to visit the museum but why on earth, of all the months, her teacher would choose the freezing snowy December despite the nice, warm spring or summer's month?<p>

Mai slumped on the small coach of her apartment. During her on way home, she called Naru at the office and luckily, that narcissist jerk was still at his office. He told her that her packages were arrived and he 'expected' her to come to the office so that she could 'get rid' of them immediately. Mai winced a little with his word and said that she will come to the office tomorrow after school time.

"And don't be late," Was all he said before he hung off the phone. She sighed as she hung off the phone and walked back to her apartment somewhere in Shibuya area (4).

Mai lived in a small apartment with one living room, two bedrooms, small kitchen and bathroom-washing space unit for each. It was the gift from her previous guardian whom left her for following her husband to oversea to further his study, and although not so spacious but enough, the typical living unit for a middle-lower college student. For Mai, it was far more enough for a high school student like her. The living room was the "common area" where the straw mats were. There was a small table that she used to eat and done her homework. She did not have much furniture in her apartment, enough with the small table, a small bookshelf, desk lamp, kotatsu (5), small canvas cupboard, heather and small TV. Every morning she would rolled her futon and stowed it way into the sliding cupboards. In the cupboard, she stowed her clothes and belongings.

The apartment had a small kitchen. Really, it was a sink with two cupboards up above and two down below. Counter space was on each side of the sink and one of those counters was devoted to the rice cooker, small refrigerator and small oven burner. Every electrical item were given by her previous guardian except the small refrigerator where she had won it on lucky draw several months ago and a heather that she bought after she worked at SPR.

Mai took out her account book that she got a day before her trip from her bag and stared at it, the Bank of Nippon book account. She opened the book and checked the amount in the bank. Just as Kuroda had told her before, she already got the huge amount of scholarship -500,000 yen! That was much money to hold by her! Mai felt her grin went wide as she leaned against her back and started to wonder what she should do with the money or the things she wanted to buy next day. Maybe she should buy some new clothes or a cell phone.

Mai felt that she should be grateful; her apartment was not rent with high price because her guardian had lent it to her since it was her possession when she was young. Knowing that she would not able to return back to Japan in five years, she let Mai stayed at her apartment to Mai with reasonable price since she knew that girl had nowhere to stay. Besides, her former guardian was from rich family and married with rich guy (marriage arrange) so she did not bother to lend Mai her apartment. All Mai had to do was to pay the rent, bills and her living expensive by herself.

Mai stretched her body as she went to her bedroom and took out some clean clothes and towel. She felt tired and she needed a shower to refresh herself. She felt that it was a right thing for her to accept another scholarship to support herself, plus they were giving her another help by giving away some books and other things to students like her. Mai sang happily, as she went into the bathroom when suddenly something flickered in her mind.

Of the entire student, why she was the only one who had Bank of Nippon as her scholarship account while the rest had the Sakimoto Bank as their scholarship account? Why she was the only one who got it differently than the others?

"_Someone is concern about you and wants to help you. This form is one of this person's help so you need to accept it Taniyama-san. And be aware of the people who associated with Nakagawa Foundations."_

Asabuki's words somehow made Mai felt strange but she shook the thought off from her mind and took her shower.

None of these matters she never thought that actually had leaded her into something that will ever gave her huge impact to her for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Yasuhara walked back home from his part-time job that night, after all he was working at the SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) office. That day his co-worker, Taniyama Mai did not come to the office due to her lesson trip to the museum that day so he had to do Mai's work instead.<p>

It was still an early night as he walked across the busy city of Shibuya. Although night already descended and the neon lights were light up, still, a lot of people walked and across the road; either to return home or went somewhere for socializing, each of them went into their own destination. Just like the young Yasuhara Osamu too.

It was a good thing that he got his own apartment although it was belongs to his father. Usually his father used the apartment that he stayed now for rental (as another source of money too); however, the previous owner who rented the apartment had moved out since he got an uprising from his director and had to move to Osaka. Therefore, considering that Yasuhara was in the university level and of course, he needed some space, his father let him stayed at the apartment. Besides, it was located near a nice neighbourhood and quiet, so Yasuhara gladly accepted his father's request.

Good thing that his apartment was not include the security surveillance camera! Thank goodness for this.

After bought some food and groceries for weekend (he could only cook during weekend and some simple dish, he swears that he needed to learn how to cook decent dishes!), Yasuhara went out from the supermarket and walked home. On the way to his home, suddenly he was bumping with someone with long black hair and both of them fell down. His groceries and books were all fell down on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" It was a girl, and she quickly bowed her head as an apology act as she bent down and collected the fallen things for him.

"Oh, it's alright, missy. It's nothing," He said as he also collected his things and took some from the girl's hand. When both of them stood up, they could see ach others' faces.

She was a young girl with black eyes and long black hair that reached her back; she wore the casual clothes for girls. On her shoulder was a leather bag that she slung over her shoulder. She was a young beauty, but at the same time, she gave people some kind of strong impression coming from her.

"Thank you very much for your help miss," Said Yasuhara as he looked at his watch with shock. "I'm sorry for being rude, but I need to get going. Thanks again miss."

With that, he left without the girl was able to know his name in hurry. She smiled and silently sighed when her eyes caught something on the ground. She picked it up and saw it was the boy's notebook with some name card inside of it. Her eyes wide when she saw what had been writing on it:

_Shibuya Psychic Research_

_Shibuya Kazuya._

She looked at the book and saw the name: Yasuhara Osamu. Never in her life that she would meet again with this people, had she thought. It had been some time since the case that happened at her school last year, and yet she met with one of their people. However, she felt strange, that young man wasn't there when she was at her old school. Could it be he's a new worker?

"Kasai-san?"

"Ubusuna-sensei!"

"Where did you go? I told you not to go anywhere when I was in the market," Complained the woman named Ubusuna.

The girl named Kasai just smiled as she looked at her former teacher in her high school. She told her briefly, what happened and then without any thought, both of them walked away from the crowd, leaving for good.

Nobody would know what the next day shall be happen, right?

* * *

><p>Rape is such an ugly word for an ugly act. There is no way when you hear that word that you could pretend that is a nice idea. That what was Riko had thought as she went back to her office in the Tokyo Police Metropolitan HQ after the meeting with the high ups before. The case that she was handling right now had been worse than before!<p>

Yesterday she received another report of a missing person. If she could conclude the numbers, it would be the 62nd victim had ever missing. Saito Momiji, age 18. She was a third year student of Senshu University High School, missing near Inokashira Dori, located near Honancho/ Meidaimae. That place was a little bit far away from Shibuya, and as far as she knew the case should be under the local police's power, however when they did found something during their investigation upon the missing girl they immediately gave it to the Crime Investigation Department of Tokyo Police Metropolitan HQ.

More specifically, her division.

For the past two years, she had been in charge with the missing-rape-murder cases that she had right now. From the first year the incident had started, its number had been increased until now, 62. Most of the missing people were women, age as young as from 16 until 26; even 26 were less being victims than those high school girls! What exactly in these girls had that the criminal really put his eyes on this age group?

Riko put down her black glasses and rub her forehead; she had very less rest lately, plus she was affected by some disease that made her to wear her black glasses all the time. After the 60th victim was found, a week later another victim was shown up. She had no idea why, but it seems that this criminal really 'love' those girls that he kidnapped after killed one another. She still remember the 60th victim –Ayatsuzi Marina who died at Yamate Dori several days ago. She was terribly raped and then was strangled to death not long after the wild rape that the rapist had done to her. She could remember clearly the pale face of her victim; bruised on her face that obviously seen, those wounds on her body and the tattered clothes that barely covered her half-naked body…

ARGH! She quickly shook her head away when the light suddenly turned off and on again, earning some screams at the main hall of the HQ. She was at the hallway where the entrance to the office was there. Some people who came to finish up their traffic summons, reporting something even cried in shock and fear. The building had shaken a little, and the temperature dropped rapidly cold. Panic was heard everywhere and unfortunately for Riko she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was at the hallway where the silhouette of the woman would appear every night, and terribly, it was already night time!

Suddenly she could see the form of a floating woman with wavy long hair floating in the air. Her head was leaning down; making her hair fell on her face down way. Her clothes were tattered; she could briefly see the pale skin of the ghost, which was scratched with blood. The wounds can be seen at her arms, legs, body, but Riko could see something more than what people could see with their own eyes.

However before she could do something, Yamagami appeared from her back and shouted to her to run away. However, his voice had gained the ghost attention, suddenly turned her face towards the officers, and quickly flew away to them. Yamagami already fell down on the floor and screamed in fear and panic. Strangely, the ghost stopped her track right in front of Riko's face; both of them stared at each other face to face, with several inches within the gap between them.

Riko stared at the ghost with stern eyes as she could see the ghost's mouth moved her lips, whispering something. What she heard after that was something that she never expected to hear.

"_Find me, please…I'm so scare, and alone…It's so cold…"_

Riko's eyes went wide as she heard the words. What happened after that was…

WHAAM!

"AARRGGHH!"

"Officer Riko?"

A sound of something been hit was echoed throughout the hallway and at the same time the lamps were exploded and everything went dark. Luckily, the emergency lamps turned on and some of the staff went to the 'haunted' hallway to check whose people were in that place. One of them was Officer Rena; Riko's teammate went to search for them and saw Riko and Yamagami together. Yamagami was sitting next to her trying to comfort her, while Riko was seeing to hold her left eye and in great pain.

"Yamagami-kun! Riko! What had happened?" She asked.

"I don't know Rena," Said Yamagami. "Everything was so sudden when suddenly THIS thing happened and then everything went off!"

"This thing?" Asked Rena when she saw Riko slowly let go of her hand and looked at her and the others.

"EEEHH?"

….

What they saw at the moment had make them speechless and shock, which later on all of them were screaming in panic and shock before all of them had been thrown with books (A/N: where did she got that?) by Riko.

"GYAAAHHH~!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"THIS IS DIFFICULT!"

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU MORONS!"**

WHAAMM!

In the end, that night, once again, the HQ was in panic situation, but it was not because of the same problem. It was because one of the officers had involved with the paranormal activity in such 'interesting' way and the others did receive the 'kind treatment' from her…!

* * *

><p>Mai went into the SPR office right after the school time was over. She politely declined the offer of her friends to window-shopping that day since Naru had reminded her 'kindly' (since she's already got her scholarship so…! XD), so she had to get to the office before he knew and claimed that she was late. She quickly walked away and walked past several blocks and shops when she suddenly heard news on the giant screen in the middle of Shibuya city that was airing in the air.<p>

"_Another person had been reported missing last night, which had made the numbers of missing people turns into 62 people. The latest victim that was missing was known as Saito Momiji, age 18, a student of Senshu University High School. According to the Tokyo Police Metropolitan HQ, the lost person had been report yesterday by her family that claimed she did not called home for more than 10 days. The victim was a promising student of medical field sponsored by Nakagawa Foundation scholarship…"_

The news that she heard at that time somehow had made her stopped her movement. The reporter had mentioned the name of Nakagawa Foundation, the same funding that she received three days ago. What does he means by 'just like the previous victim'?

Mai slowly walked away as she suddenly remembered her conversation with Kuroda three days ago, regarding the Nakagawa Foundation…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_An unlucky gift?"_

"_Indeed. That's what I heard from previous people who got it before us." Said Kuroda as they walked back into their class._

"_Apparently there are some cases that connected with the students under the Nakagawa's sponsorship. Some of them had been kidnap and even worse, were found death after several days missing," She explained. "These matters had been happening for two years already. That's why it has been called as an unlucky gift."_

"_Huh? I didn't even know about it."_

"_It's because it's only happened recently eight months ago. One of the missing victims' families made uproar and then, it started to be tucking in by the media."_

"_Why did the students still accepting the fund if they already knows the rumors about it?" Asked Mai._

"_Who cares? Every month, your fund will give you up to 500,000 yen! That's a lot of money even to you!" Claimed Kuroda as Mai rolled her eyes._

"_No way! 500,000 yen per month? This is crazy!"_

"_I told you so," She said, grinned. "But I think you should take Asabuki-san's advice serious too. Maybe this is what he means by his words. Make sure not to stumble into something bad, Mai-san."_

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>Mai stopped walking for awhile, as she was in deep thought when suddenly she remembered that she was late for work! Mumbling under her breathe, she quickly ran through the road towards the building of SPR…<p>

"You're late."

'Crap, now I'm doom!' Thought Mai as she closed the door and then hung her coat. She could see clearly the ARROGANT-JERK NARCISSIST named Shibuya Kazuya or his real name was Oliver Davis; the framed researcher of British Society for Psychic Research, with nickname Noll or famous one –NARU stood at his small library in the office!

NARU SHORT FOR NARCISSIST!

Wahahaha~!

Apparently all of the members were at the office, and of course, with three boxes in the middle of the living room, it making the room more crowded than before. Yasuhara and Takigawa were busy talking to themselves; mostly about the boxes, Ayako, Madoka chatted about girls' issues, and Masako silently listened to them. John and Lin were discussing about something at Yasuhara's desk since there were a crowd in the living room while Naru was standing at his small library. Mai quickly filled the kettle with water and the placed it on the stove. She waited for the kettle to whistle as she took out the tea bags; she chose red tea and placed it into a teapot, added with two spoons of sugar. After she poured the boiled water into the teapot and then placed the cups and the teapot on the tray, she brought them to the living room and served them while the tea still hot.

"Naru, the tea's here," She said as she looked up and saw Naru put back the book that he held into the bookshelf and walked to her direction.

Mai poured the tea into each of the cup and then she took one before handed it to Naru. He sat down on the single couch (his usual port) and took a sip of his tea. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm of the tea went through his throat before the warm was spreading all over his body. He always like the tea that Mai made, and that was why he always asks her (order her actually) to make for his tea. And it was funny to see her reaction; pouting and huffing and then stomped away into the small kitchen in the office while mumbling something under her breathe such as 'jerk', 'idiot narcissist', 'tea addict' etc.

For a while, the office was in silent as everyone was enjoying the hot tea served by Mai. Indeed, that day was a little bit snowy, and just the heater in the office seemed not enough to make them warm. After finishing his cup, Takigawa asked to Mai.

"Nee Mai, is the box at your desk belongs to you?"

"Huh? I don't know…" Naru cut off her words by saying it to her.

"It was for you Mai. The packages arrived yesterday from your sponsorship."

"Really? Thank you Naru!" She said as she stood up, then went to her desk, followed by Takigawa, Yasuhara, and dragged together with them was John. All of them helped Mai brought the boxes to the middle of the living room.

"Wow, talk about sponsorship…" Said Ayako. "You've gotten three boxes for it!"

"Aside from money, what else did they give to you?" Asked Masako.

"I don't know, this is the first time I ever know. Usually the sponsorship will give whether money or something that useful for the needed like clothes and food. I only got money from my scholarship though," Said Mai.

"Why don't you open them up Mai? I'm thrilling to see it!" Claimed Madoka.

"Stop acting like a child, Madoka," Scolded Naru only to received a 'gentle' smile from her.

"Oh, watch your mouth please, Naru," She said, making everyone including Lin and Naru sweat dropped.

Mai just sighed as she took a knife from her desk and opened the cover. It was plastered with her name on it, and another one was from the Nakagawa Foundation. She opened the middle box and it was revealed a stationeries and books inside the box. Most of the books were the referred books for high schools, exercise books, test pads, notebook and some light reading. The stationary was not that much but enough for Mai to have it.

"Wow, that's so cool," Said Yasuhara as he picked up a book, which was a textbook for history world. "A lot of books and stationeries, you've got a school bag too!"

"I already got one, Yasuhara-san," Claimed Mai as she looked at the painting set in on the table. It was 36 painting colours with the brushes etc. She put them down on the table as Naru picked one of the brushes and stared at it.

"Gene used to paint…" He unconsciously said it aloud, earning stares from his co-workers.

"Really?" Asked Ayako.

Naru just nodded and did not saying anything after that. Everyone understood that asking Naru more questions about Gene would only make the room's temperature drop so it was better not to ask him anything that related to Gene.

Mai took the knife that she used before and then opened the second box. After some difficulty, she finally opened it and revealed some piles of clothes. Everyone eyes were wide as they saw it and as Mai picked up one of the clothes, Ayako rushed towards her.

"Mai! That dress is beautiful! It's from Butterfly Kiss' brand!" Claimed Ayako as the women eyes wide.

"Really? That's expensive! How can I get all these expensive clothes just like that?" Cried Mai in shock.

"Butterfly Kiss?" Asked John and Takigawa together.

"If I remember clearly…" Said Yasuhara when suddenly there was a jingle at the door and revealed a girl with long black hair and a woman with wavy brown hair that reached her shoulder length.

"Excuses me…is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" Asked the long hair girl when suddenly her eyes wide when she saw Mai sat on the couch.

"Taniyama-san?"

"Yes…? May I –KASAI-SAN (6)!"Cried Mai with happiness as she went over and greet the young girl at the door.

"Ah, Kasai-san?" Asked Yasuhara in awkward as he looked at the rest of the members. John and Ayako explained to him that she was the SPR's former client just like him, except that they never thought would be meet again after she graduated from a certain metropolitan girls' school's junior college. Followed behind her was the other client, Ubusuna Kei (6).

"Ubusuna-san?" Asked John as the woman nodded her head with a smile.

"It's been a while isn't it Taniyama-san," Said Ubusuna as she smiled a little. "Oh, you also received the Nakagawa Scholarship?"

"How did you know, Kei-sensei?" Asked Kasai.

"Hoho. Yuasa High School also got offered the same scholarship, and as far as I know Kasai-san too, have receiving the scholarship."

"Yes, but I doubt to accept it first," She said as she took out a notebook which she picked up yesterday. "Yasuhara-san, right?"

"Yes I am." Said Yasuhara, a bit shock. "Is something the matter?"

"You forgot this book. I found it after you left me."

"Ah! Thanks! That's my note for my criminal laws studies!" Said Yasuhara as he took it from Kasai and said thank you.

As Yasuhara and the others chatting with Kasai and Ubusuna, Mai went through the second box, which contained clothes and some accessories when suddenly she caught something in pink in the box and pulled it out. What she saw after that had make her shriek a little.

"What is this _**maternity clothing**_ doing in this box?" Cried Mai as she showed the beautiful pink maternity clothes to everyone.

"A missing clothes?" Asked John as he looked at the clothe. "This is still new."

"It's a Butterfly Kiss' brand," Said Takigawa as he looked at the brand from Mai's shoulder. "What is the connection with this brand and the scholarship?"

"As far as I remember, Butterfly Kiss is under the Nakagawa Foundation. The owner of this brand is actually the eldest daughter of Nakagawa Norihiro –Nakagawa Kazuha," Explained Ubusuna.

"Isn't she's one of the top fashion designer in Japan? I never taught she's the daughter of millionaire!" Claimed Masako.

'Well…I don't know about that, but I need to make a call for the person in charge," Said Mai as she borrowed Ubusuna's cell phone (Naru did not allow her to use the office phone for some reason). "It had been mention during the briefing."

"Well then, I guess it's the time for you to go for shopping!" Said Ayako as she suddenly stood up and looked at Madoka who nodded in agree.

"Umm…no need to be rush Ayako! It's…"

"No excuse! I always see you in the same clothes so you need to make a change! Not to forgot that you're so skinny! What did you eat at home?" Asked Ayako like a mother.

"Well…you know, I…"

"URGH! Madoka! After this, let's get her to shopping! Agree?"

"Sounds great! Oh, and everyone also follows us to!" Said Madoka with her 'usual' smile, making Naru frowned and Mai had turned pale.

It seems that it's going to be a very long day…

* * *

><p>By the end of the day (midnight!) Mai flopped onto the couch in exhaustion. Ayako and Madoka were a force of nature! That what was Mai had thought as she looked at the bags and the boxes at the small living room of her apartment. She had mentioning to Mai that she always wore the same outfits (although she wore different clothes but still, Ayako is Ayako!) Then she took Mai by her hand and led her and everyone else through <em>hell<em> for the rest of the afternoon. The office had to be close down for the rest of the day due to the shopping frenzy!

Ayako managed to drag everyone, including Naru and Lin (with Madoka's help of course…!) to go to the mall that located in the middle of Shibuya city. She bought Mai more skirts then she has ever seen in her life! Short skirts, long skirts, dresses and a few but not many pairs of jeans, then they were the blouses, soft sweaters, silk pajamas, underwear, the list goes on and on. She also insisted on more blankets, pillows, pictures for the wall, lamps, shoes, make-ups (she complained that Mai only could afford herself with lip balm only!) and a thick rug, just everything! Madoka then dragged her to the boutique where she and the rest for the gang spent for THREE HOURS just to find Mai her suitable ball dress, formal dress, cocktail dress and anything that even Mai do not know what to call anymore.

After that, they went into accessories stores and bought Mai some earrings, bracelets, rings etc. After that, they went into pharmacy (what the heck!) and bought her some vitamins, toiletries and supplies so that she could grow healthy like other teenagers too. Ayako made some dirty joke as she showed her a condom, which Mai slapped her hand for it and blushed terribly. Luckily the men weren't there as they just stood at the outside, carrying the goods before all of the women (including Masako as she found out that it was fun to have shopping frenzy!) stormed out from the pharmacy, put the things onto Yasuhara's hands and grabbed Mai into another parts of the mall. They went into a market and bought Mai some foods for the next three days.

Of course, the men had to be the 'servant' to carry all the bags and boxes along the way.

Mai was afraid of the power of these two women and whatever high they were on. It was like the more they bought for her the more she needed to get! She had never seen such a shopping frenzy, since all her money was enough to pay for the bills and living expenses. When she was worried about the costs of everything, both Madoka and Ayako just waved her off, said that they were rich enough. By the end of the day (sunset) she only just shut up and let them go. It was obvious not only Mai but also everyone wasn't going to be able to stop her…

When the night appeared, they came back to the office and took only the first and third box (which contained dry foods and cans), returned back to her apartment and had to put everything away. Madoka and Ayako were not satisfied until everything had been put into its place. Clothes hanging, bed made and rug and pictures put down and up. Arranging the foods in the cabinets and then started to make dinner, everything! In the end, they had dinner at Mai's home, and although they had changed some of the condition in the apartment but Mai had to admit, looking around the room. Suddenly it feels like she had a home and contemplating the team of people that she now work with… maybe a family.

Mai looked at the calendar, and realized that Christmas was several days more, since it was still in early December. She sighed as she stood up and glanced at the desk where a blue azure scarf was lying on the desk, waiting to be pack into the small box next to it.

Mai smiled as she picked up her towel and went into a bathroom. Tomorrow will be going a long day; it was the say where the SPR will be meeting with the representative of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ…

* * *

><p>The next day was the meeting between the SPR and the representative of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ. According to Madoka, she probably came by with one of her co-workers, and she just leading them to the office. Of course, Madoka would join in with everyone for the meeting since she was the one who arranged the case between them.<p>

"It's a woman?" Asked Takigawa as all of the members sat down on the couch. All of them were leaving the two-seat-couch for the guest so some of them sat on other additional chairs, mainly Takigawa, Mai and Yasuhara.

"Yes, it is a female elite superintendent," Said Madoka as she took her tea, which been served by Mai.

"I never thought that the police would ask for our help," Said Masako with her kimono sleeve hid her mouth. "After what had happened three months ago, I believe our relationship with the police is a bit strain."

"Well Masako-chan, this case isn't ordinary and lots of the staffs witnessed the paranormal activities. It really created problems for them to work so they had no choice but to contact us for help," Said Madoka.

"And don't worry. This person isn't the one who easily look down on people."

"How do you know Madoka?" Asked Lin as he opened up his laptop.

"Well…it's because I already met her; she's a nice lady," Claimed Madoka cheerfully.

"You seem so happy Madoka," Said Mai. "Is she's someone kind?"

Madoka looked at her cup with a strange sad expression, which everyone including Naru and Lin saw it and felt weird. Usually Madoka would say something with her usual cheerful attitude but when it came for the police's representative, she was somehow sad. It was something rare to see from Madoka, and for some reason it must have something to do with the said person.

"She's kind of course…" Said Madoka as she gently put her cup on its source. "It's just that…there's something bother me after we met last time."

"What is it?" Asked Lin.

Madoka stared at the empty space in front of her; the image of the elite superintendent came into her mind. Those calm, serious face woman with black glasses covering her eyes somehow attracted her attention for a while. She had been mean to ask her why she wore the glasses; but unfortunately, she easily forgot the matter when it came into the case that they're talking about. In the end, both of them went back home without her opportunity to ask her the reason why.

"Nothing! I'll ask her later…" She was trailing off when slowly the whole office heard sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway with several voices along with them.

"I told you to take some rest, will you? Your injury several days ago still not heal, isn't it?" Said a male voice, full of worries.

"Just shut up. It's not that it's enough to kill me in the first place so don't bother to talk about it anymore!" Said another voice, stern, serious and sounded feminine. "Say another word, I'll kick your ass out of this building, understand that?"

Wow, that sounds harsh…

"Geez, no need to burst out like that…"

SMACK!

"Just silent will you? She's been in bad mood ever since she got 'that' remember?" Said another voice, feminine and soft.

All of the members except Lin and Naru looked at each other. The voices were loud but the conversation somehow attracted their interest to know what was going on to them. Madoka's face changed when she heard the voices. Somehow, she felt that it had something to do with the case that the SPR will receive that day, but that serious feminine voice was familiar to her…

The sound of the bell clinging was heard and the door slowly opened, revealed three people stood in line at the door. The one who opened the door was a man in late twenties; nearly the same age as Lin, his eyes and hair were dark brown; he was at least 180 cm tall and he wore a light brown coat that covered enough his tall body. Followed by him was a woman with light brown, half-curly hair with a pair of green eyes that matched her perfectly. She had the average height of most Japanese woman had; around 160 cm, and she wore a soft yellow coat and pink scarf that wrapped around her neck. She smiled gently to the SPR members, however despite her pretty face; she seemed in the same age as the male before.

"Excuse us…" Said the man. "Is this the Shibuya Psychic Research office?"

His pronunciation somehow attracted the attention of Mai and the others. Usually people would pronounce the office's name with the slang of their mother tongue (say it terribly), but this man can said it clearly with the English pronunciation.

"Yes, this is it. Please come in," Said Mai as she gestured them into the office. After they muttered 'thank you' then she saw another person stood at the door.

Stood at the door was the young woman who seemed to be the same age as Madoka, however she somehow had the strange and mysterious aura around her. Her long black hair fell freely on her back, while her eyes were covered with black glasses that surprisingly matched with her face. Her right bangs fell gently at her face, revealed a true beauty of her. She wore an auburn coat and soft yellow scarf was not that revealed, but it was enough to show her authority and mysterious aura that came from her. She seemed tall, taller than her female co-worker did; around 172 cm (7). She placed her left hand into her pocket; her black high heels stepped on the floor, making her taller than before.

The tag on her left chest showed that she was an officer.

And at the same time, a cold, sharp voice rang out, "You're late!"

Everyone went stiff as all of the members turned around and saw Naru sat on the coach that facing the door with dark shadows that appeared on his eyes. The temperature of the room dropped drastically, causing the two guests in front of him shriek a little.

Except the lady in black glasses.

"We..we're sorry for being late. Apparently there's some cases that need to be look through so…" Said the man, nervously. He then looked at Lin as he spoke with his shaking voice.

"I'm sorry, are you Shi…" The man was trailed off when the woman in black glasses spoke for the first time. She walked silently without any sound that when she suddenly appeared next to her co-workers, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, I never expected to be like this, young man. At such young age you're the boss of the office."

"HUH?" Said everyone as all of the people looked at her before turned to see Naru.

There sitting on the couch reading a file dressed in his usual black outfit, looking very annoyed was Kazuya Shibuya, 18 years old and so incredibly good looking. Beautiful would be more fitting to describe his appearance, although his manners did not reflect the word of beauty itself. Both of the woman's co-workers stared at him with wide eyes as the man pointed his finger to him in deep shock.

"Wh-wha-what? He's the boss? THIS BRAT?" He cried aloud, which causing the temperature dropped lower than before.

Naru was obviously in bad mod!

WHACK!

"DON'T POINT SOMEONE WITH YOUR FINGER, YOU MORON! DON'T YOU LEARN MANNERS AT ALL?" Shouted the woman in black glasses suddenly as she smacked the guy with her fist, thus shocking everyone including Naru and Lin.

"Ittai! Why are you hitting me?"

"Serve you right for your behavior! And for your info, I'm not in good mood at all!" She said sternly as she looked at Madoka who looked at her with small smile on her lips.

"It's been a while, Madoka," She said with a smile. Mai and everyone else minus Lin and Naru (although they also shock) felt a sudden heat on their faces, before they looked at each other and realized that they were blushing. They quickly turned away and held their faces, and at the same time the temperature seemed a little bit warm than before.

"Riko!" Claimed Madoka as she jumped from her seat and grabbed the woman's hand. "I'm so glad that you're coming here!"

"What does make you think like that?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well…Oh! Why don't you introduce yourself and your friends too? I bet everyone is curious as much as I do!"

The woman named Riko looked at her colleges and nodded her head. Mai led them to seat on the two-seat couch while John let Riko took his seat which facing Naru. Riko nodded her head a 'thank you' sign and then looked at the head of the SPR. Naru coughed a little as he opened his leather book and flipped some pages on it. Mai excused herself to the kitchen to make some tea, while Lin opened his laptop and get ready to start his work.

"I heard that you're the representative of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ, aren't you?" Asked Naru as he looked at the three guests in front of him.

"Yes we are," Said the other woman, but she sometimes glanced at Naru, probably was fascinated by his beauty. "My name is Himatsuri Rena, and this is my colleague Yamagami Isamu."

"And you are?" Asked Lin as he looked at the black glasses woman. Mai appeared with a tray of cups that full with warm tea for everyone as she spread it to everyone. Except Riko, all of them took the cup and inhaled the sweet scent of the Earl Grey tea before took a sip of it.

That was the time when the woman decided to speak again.

"My name is Mori Riko and I'm the head of First Division of Crime Investigation Department in the HQ," She said as she took her cup of tea.

Both Yamagami and Rena choked their tea when they heard Riko's surname. It was the same as everyone in the living room too, while Naru stopped for a while to stare at the guest that had the same surname as his sensei.

"Mo…Mori?" Asked Takigawa disbelief.

"Although it's just a fake surname," She said as she smiled 'sweetly' (sweetly?). "Sorry, but I can't let reveal my real surname yet for some reasons. However, it actually links with someone else here. And please call me Riko."

She glanced at Madoka who in turned looked at her. Naru looked at his sensei and said, "Do you know anything about this Madoka?"

"Oh yes of course. She's my cousin after all," Said Madoka who actually sat next to her cousin. This time, Naru himself choked his own tea while everyone shouted in shock!

"WHAT? MADOKA'S COUSIN?"

"Yes!" Claimed Madoka happily before she looked at her cousin. "By the way, why are you wearing glasses right now? Isn't that rude?"

Yamagami, Rena and Riko were frowning when they heard Madoka asking about Riko's glasses. Put her cup down, Riko sighed as she said, "Nothing Madoka. Better mind your own business about this and just keep silent."

Hmm. Sarcastic person just like Naru and Madoka! No doubt that she was Madoka's cousin…

Deciding not to give up, Madoka leaned closer to her cousin with evil smirk on her face, "Aww…come on! Don't be shy…let's see how gorgeous your eyes are!"

"Wa…wait! Stop that Madoka! It's dangerous…!"

Too late.

Madoka already snatched the glasses away from her and revealed something that shocking everyone that enough to make them shriek, Naru and Lin watched in surprise, Madoka gasped shocked and the two polices sat on the couch with hands on their head and groaned. Both Yamagami and Rena groaned in frustrated, as they knew what coming next would be a full day of disaster for them. None of the SPR members knew what will happened to the, but one thing for sure; their reaction after that would be easily predictable. When Madoka snatched the glasses away from Riko, she had no luck to hide but cried a little. Most of the people in the office were shock to see what had happened in front of them.

What they saw was a pair of black, mysterious eyes that shone in anger, but what had make them surprise more was the eyes were in red and worse, a blue bruise appeared on the officer's left eye! She quickly closed her eyes and used her hand to cover her sight from everyone's attention. It was not that she hated to show it off aloud but it was not something pleasure to show; it was in fact a DISEASE!

Growled lightly in mad, Riko grabbed the nearest magazine and shoved it directly towards Madoka!

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU DON'T DO IT! NOW LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MADOKA!" Lucky for Madoka she was able to dodge the 'attack' from her cousin.

"I'm sorry! I'm just curious!" Said Madoka as she raised her hands as a sign of surrender.

Ha.

Nobody ever manage to make Madoka stumbled on her feet like that!

"Curiousity kills the cat, right Madoka?" Asked Naru as he slightly smirked. Madoka huffed and turned away.

Riko calmed down herself as she closed her eyes and leaned against the couch; somehow, she felt terribly in pain. Her head, especially at the area of her sight felt very painful, and it was throbbing mercilessly. She moaned in pain a little, as Rena turned to Mai and asked her for some painkillers. Mai nodded her head and quickly went into the kitchen and returned back with a glass of water and some aspirin. Rena said thank you and then handed the items to Riko who gladly accepted them. She took two aspirins and with one gulp, swallowed the pills before drank the water. Everyone watched her with worries when John decided to break the ice, "Anoo…Riko-san, what exactly happen to you?"

"That's what we're trying to talk about," Said Yamagami as he looked at John. "What did you people had seen is one of the incidents that happened at the HQ right now."

"So you're a victim, Riko-san?" Asked Naru.

Everyone stared at him with question: why didn't he call her by surname? Of course, as far as they know, only Madoka and Mai are being called by their first name. Lin was the surname and much better than Koujo so it was exceptional. Besides, Lin was a Chinese and usually their surname was placed before the real name of the person (8). However, they believed it must be because of the two women who had the same surname, although Riko had said before that her surname isn't real.

"Yes, I am," Said Riko in deep tone, causing everyone minus the officers winced. The tone was nearly the same as Naru, except that there were some seriousness and pain in it. "But my red eyes are not the spirit's cause. I got the eyes ache three days ago so if any of you got affect, please tell me. My fault for not telling you people before."

Mai looked at the woman in front of her. She could not deny that she was naturally beautiful. Without any make-ups on her clean face, she looked as beauty as Naru…What a sec? Why must she compare her with Naru? That tea-addicted-narcissist-jerk that always led her into chaotic life, but she could not help but to admire the beauty of the so-call narcissist boss. However the woman named Riko was indeed beautiful; she got a pair of black eyes that like a black crystal that shone beautifully by the sun, her lips were red and seemed to curved into the exact shape, her face was averagely oval like her and Masako, her nose was perfectly shaped with her face and her skin was lightly fair. Her black hair was long and silky; it was easily waved according to the gesture of the body. Her body was slim; not too thin but not fat. Her legs were long and she could see that she was crossing her legs while sitting on the couch.

Just like Naru.

"I'm sorry, it's rude for not introducing ourself here," Said Naru. "I'm the president of the Shibuya Psychic Research –Shibuya Kazuya. The man next to my left is my assistant Lin Koujo. The young girl over there is another assistant of mine Taniyama Mai. On my right are Takigawa Housho –a monk, John Brown –A priest and an exorcist, Matsuzaki Ayako –a miko, Hara Masako –a medium and my teacher –Mori Madoka."

All of the officers nodded their head when Riko turned her sight to Masako and said, "You're the celebrity, isn't it?"

"Hai," She said.

"Hmm…I really wonder…" She said with a mysterious smirk that plastered on her lips, causing everyone wondered about her strange act.

"Riko-san, may I know what had happen to your eyes? Does it have something to do with the current situation at your workplace?" Asked Naru in his professional way. Riko sighed as she run her hand through her hair. Yamagami looked up and said to Naru.

"Shibuya-san, actually the bruise on her left eye was the ghost's doing!"

"A ghost?" Asked Ayako, interested. "Could it be it's a jibakurei?" (9)

"I don't think so," Said Riko as she opened her eyes, revealing her red eyes that made the women except Madoka winced a little.

"If this is a Jibakurei, why it should be happening lately? The spirits that haunted certain building should be resident in the building for such a long time and of course would do anything to make sure no 'invaders' disturbing the home. However, the incidents of the paranormal activities started to show up at least 6 months ago, and it wouldn't make sense if the police station is a haunted place. That's sounds nonsense."

"It seems you know quite a lot, Riko-san," Said Yasuhara as he saw her smiled a little.

"Being an officer doesn't means that you're not allowing yourself to keep on study. Sometimes the cause of some incidents can be caused by the supernatural reasons too."

Riko's words somehow reminded the SPR of the Agawa case that happened three months ago. An officer who refused believed in supernatural finally believed it after witnessed it by him. So what Madoka said was true; Riko was not a person who looked down on them just because they were a 'ghost hunters'. She believed in both logical and supernatural reasons, beside the facts that she had been attack by a ghost according to Yamagami.

As Riko was about to speak again, suddenly the sound of ringing cell phone was hear and Riko muttered 'sorry' to everyone as she picked up her phone. As she placed it on her ear, she slowly let go of her breath and prepared herself for something uncomfortable.

Nothing good happened whenever she got the phone call, and her instinct was right.

"This is Superintendent Riko from Crime Investigation Department, may I help you?" She said in her professional way. Her expression was serious, and from her eyes, it seemed that she made a signal to Rena and Yamagami to prepare for the next action.

"Yes, yes I am…" Riko leaned forward as her expression went hard. "Again?"

"Who's the next victim? Where did it happen?" Asked Riko with stern voice, catching the attention of everyone including Naru.

"Inokashira Dori, Meidaimae? Alright, alright I understand. But I got some situation here so I'll send two of my officers to the crime scene on my behalf alright? Yes, yes I understand. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be there after my matters end. Roger that!"

Riko turned off her cell phone and turned to face her two officers. Aware that something not good had happened, both officers looked at her and nodded their heads, waiting for the next orders.

"Yamagami-kun, Rena. I want both of you to go to Meidaimae at Inokashira-Dori. Be quick, and don't forget to mention my name once you two go there," Said Riko with seriousness.

"Another one?" Asked Rena as she stood up and bowed to everyone with Yamagami.

"63," Said Riko. "I want you two to do any necessary and don't forget to make the report of what had happen. I want to know everything once this matter's settle, and don't forget to do any research if any of you come across any clues about this case, got it?"

"Roger that!" Said Yamagami.

"Good. Now go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

With that, the two officers disappeared from the sight.

Everyone stared at the officer before Naru coughed to gain attention that had been disturbed before. Riko sighed as she took her cup and took a sip of her warm tea. She seemed to know that Naru was about to question her as she opened her mouth and speak to him at the same time.

"Sorry about that…"

"I'm representing the Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ for this matter," Said Riko as she sat down her cup on the source.

Naru and the others looked at her with interest.

"As you people had known, the police headquarter had been witnessing many supernatural incidents and in chaotic situation right now. Most of the staffs who had witness these strange incidents were scare and even worse, they're being attack by this supernatural phenomena…"

Naru looked at her with curiousity, and asked, "I thought that police wouldn't believe such things…"

"I know you'll say like that Shibuya-san, but since these incidents happened right on their noses, they finally believe then!" She said as she sighed.

"Riko-san, can you please describe the incidents that happened in the headquarters?" Asked Naru in his professional way.

Riko placed her hand on her chin, seemed in deep thought. She closed her eyes before opened them again and leaned herself against the soft sofa.

"How can I say about this? First of all, all the lights suddenly turned on and off before suddenly exploded themselves. The door suddenly open and close, the window glass broke out of the blue, that's not the frightening one. The worse one was the silhouette of a death woman who will appear in one part of the building every night!" She said which somehow made everyone except Naru, Lin and Madoka pale.

"The silhouette of the ghost was a young woman in tattered clothes…from what the witnesses had seen, she was showed with injuries all over her body, and her wavy-curly hair covered her face…" She said as she paused for a while. "Although she didn't make any move right now, most of the witnesses felt fear and terror every time they saw her in that state."

Everyone looked at Riko with serious expression; none of them would believe that even the police station would be haunted by a ghost. Not only the staffs had seen the ghost, but they also been attack by it!

Naru closed his eyes and sighed; this case was actually attracted his interest, however he also aware that this case had attracted the attention of the mass media. He was a person who dislike publicity due to his true identity, and he had no choice but to reject the case that had been offered to him by Madoka and this superintendent officer.

"I would like to accept this case, but…" He paused for a moment, as he sighed a little. "I won't tolerate with any mass media since it's already attract too much attention. Maybe you should call someone else!"

Typical Naru!

His words made Madoka angry and she stood up from her seat, placed her hands on her hips as she scolded him, "There you are! Always rude to everyone who's asking for your help! **Do you ever realize how hard she has to face just to come over here?**"

Naru just turned his head around, pouting as he said 'hmp'! Everyone including Riko who saw this was sweat dropped. He was ignoring his mentor who was mad with him. Her words however, made Riko turned mad and she turned around, slammed her right fist on the hand-place of the sofa.

**"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!?"** _You jerk!_

_ Ahahaha…_ Madoka slowly stepped back as she laughed nervously. Mai at the other hand was sweat dropped, as she never saw Madoka acting like that.

Riko sighed a little, before she slowly smiled and clasped both of her hands. Her action somehow attracted many eyes before her, as she was some kind of strange or weird. She smirked at them as she said to the team which shocking all of them including Madoka.

"Well, I don't mind if you're going to reject my request…Besides, even if you reject the request it doesn't affect me at all!" She said with smirk as she held her clasped hands up.

"For someone like you who hate publicity, it can be understandable…"

"It's because you're aware that there's people outside there are pretending to be you!"

And THAT what made Naru looked at her. Her words somehow brought him uncomfortable feeling as he looked at her with worries that rarely seen on his emotionless face.

'EH!?' Everyone looked at her with shock expression, including Madoka and Lin.

Riko smiled as she looked up and locked her black, mysterious eyes with Naru's blue sapphire eyes. Her black eyes somehow showed some kind of darkness, something mysterious but at the same time, it seemed scarier even Naru felt the same.

"Avoiding the publicity as far as asking someone else to be you… No matter how clever you are, you can't able to deceive me…" She said she smirked and raised her right hand, which revealed the ring on her finger to the air. Her actions somehow made her more mysterious but scarier at the same time.

"Since you're not Shibuya Kazuya, but rather as…"

**"The framed professor of the British Society of Research Psychic…"**

** "Dr. Oliver E. C Davis!"** (10)

Naru held his black leather book tightly in shock, as he never thought that someone else would able to know his identity just by their first time meeting. Everyone, including Madoka and Lin were shock and stared at the young female superintendent who sat on the single sofa, who still held the same mysterious smirk and her eyes that showed more than just…

Black eyes that shone mysteriously to the others that looked at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

(1) Most of the stories that I've read so far mentioning that Madoka's hair was pink. However, I believe her hair must be some kind of strawberry blonde colour, a rare genetic that hardly ever seen in most people.

(2) I was always confused with her surname: Mouri or Mori? In the manga and anime, it was mentioned her surname as Mori. However, I made some mistake in the last chapter where I wrote her surname as Mouri. Therefore, I'll write it as Mori.

(3) When it was mentioning about anime, I always realizes that the tone between Naru and Gene were different, Naru always talking to everyone with deep tone, while Gene seemed a little bit lighter and gentle than Naru. Madoka met with the police's representative who was her cousin and realized that she was using the same tone as Naru. From this point, Madoka believed that she seems to meet with the female version of Naru, although she was not as narcissist as Naru!

(4) Shibuya Area –I don't know what people would say about this, but from what I had been searching for weeks (before I went home right now), Shibuya is a very large area, and I believe it including the mountain area where the Emperor Meiji Temple was located. Shibuya Dogenzaka is one part in the Shibuya area. Since Shibuya is very large area and the SPR building was located in Shibuya Dogenzaka, there was high probability that Mai was living in the same area but in different parts in Shibuya.

(5) Kotatsu – a table with heather under the table. Usually used during winter time in Japan.

(6) Kasai Chiaki and Ubusuna Kei were the former clients in the previous cases –After School Curse File in Yuasa High School. Kasai Chiaki was a psychic girl with unstable PK-ST in this case and was accused for the abnormal activities in her school, while Ubusuna Kei was a Biology teacher who supported Kasai Chiaki but in fact the real culprit who planted the Zuso (a type of curse).

(7) From my own observation, most women in Japan had their height not more that 160 or 165 cm (I don't know if there's a lot of women who actually taller than this, sorry if it's not correct). It was rare to see women in such height as the superintendent, and since she also wearing high heels, she seemed to reach at least 175 cm tall, a rare sight of any women ever had.

(8) I don't know how the Japanese people create the names for Chinese people, but usually the Chinese name had three words for their name, for example Xiao Yu Er. Xiao is the surname for Yu Er, not the name of the person. The Chinese name different from Japanese which had two words, just like Taniyama Mai; Taniyama is Mai's surname and not her name.

(9) Jibakurei is the human spirits that is bound to an area. Jibakurei are bound to an area because of an event that occurred. Ayako thinks that the ghost who attacked Riki before is a Jibakurei, since usually this type of spirit can cause harm to the humans.

(10)** Dr. Oliver E. C Davis** –From Kagedreams' live journal, I found out that Naru's full name is Oliver E. C Davis and Gene is Eugene A. J Davis. I realized that probably many authors didn't know about their middle name (or the full name for it, I'm honestly don't know either, sorry.) and made up few middle names for Naru. For me, I used the real one since it's better than making up new names for the twin.

* * *

><p><strong> AAAHHH~! Finally it's done, done, doooooonnnneee! I can't believe that I could done it up until this; it's really feel like a dream! Arrgghh, blame it to writer's block and making cookies! ARGH! My back's hurts…X(<strong>

** Another failure, or so is what I think. Staying at home makes me have a very limited time to finish my stories! Even this third chapter had to be done more than just a month! Not to mention I got to send my computer for repairing (due to some reason) and I can't use my mom's laptop! I'm going to crash it down if I use hers for this matters! And I had to say sorry that the next chapter will be send probably next month due to the upcoming celebration in my country. The days are less than two weeks so I got myself busy to clean the house and making cookies (I hate to make Almond London!). **

**Some of the hints or explanations had been showed here, but I had to say that I did make some research about both Akuryu and Akumu series; however, I need more info on Akumu. This s very important to me so I beg you readers, if any of you had the info about the Nightmare Dwelling or even the copy of its novels please tell me, I would appreciate it if any of you had it.**

**Thank you to all readers for their kind reviews. We meet again in the next chapter. Thank you very much for the supports. Ja ne.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Preview:<strong>_

_**Secrets make women beautiful, but secrets make men what…?**_


	4. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

By Aoi Kitsukawa

Date: 18.3.2013

Greetings everyone.

It's been a long time since my last update in . I'm truly sorry for those who put me on their alerts and yet I did not make any update since my last time doing it. I am so sorry for unable to update the stories.

The reason for this announcement is that for temporary, I won't be able to update all of my stories –either the long time hiatus or the current one, I am so sorry for doing this. I am very sorry…

Yesterday on 17.3.2013, I received shocking news from my friend that one of my dearest lecturers passed away in the morning. At first, my friend was asking me what am I doing that time, and then he (it's a male friend) asked me to sit down and calm down. When I asked him what was going on, he told me the news. Immediately I became panic when I read the message and quickly opened my FB to check for others as well. I keep on reading the update, and it was confirmed that he already passed away, in peace; leaving us forever. It was really hurt, and it made me realize that he never is able to meet us again, and vice versa.

On March 17, 2013, the professor lost his short battle with his heart. He was admitted to the Gleneagles Hospital Kuala Lumpur on Monday 11.3.2013 due to heart attack at 4.00 a.m at his house until his final day. On the day he was admitted, he undergone three bypass surgeries in order to save his life. On Tuesday he was able to wake up and talked, mentioning his eagerness to be healthy and coming to classes. However on 4.00 am he once again got another heart attack and since then, his condition was very critical that he need a life support for himself. In the end, he lost his battle and passed away with families surrounding him…

All I could do was break down...

And cried.

He was an Iraqian lecturer whom teaching at my university for almost 16 years. He was one of the kindest and nicest lecturers in the History and Civilization department (my main major) that we the students ever have. He was my first teacher, the first history lecturer I met and yet he still remembered me although I didn't take his classes. I can't imagine one day I would lose someone that I know and more importantly, he was a person that I always encounter every day and attended his classes. A person whom was, irreplaceable by anyone, he was the only person in the course whose expert in archeology. A kind and gentle person always started his classes with salam and short speech, with smile always attached to his lips, his loud but gently voice echoed in my mind, like it'll never be gone.

I can't deny myself for feeling sad of his death. It was so depressing, and I cried a lot yesterday before, during and after funeral. It made me tired and headache, almost sick, but the pain won't go away just like that. I became emotional, really. I'm kind of sensitive with talks about losing someone that I know, especially if they're like a family to me. It's really painful to me, as I kept reading the posts of my friends in the FB's wall. When I found out how my juniors planned to visit him at the hospital with fruits as the souvenir, hoping that he had a speedy recovery, it hurts so much that we cried, hugging each other.

As a result, I have to take some times to comfort myself, means that I have to leave the site temporarily since me and the other students and friends are still mourning for the loss. I just cannot go on writing the stories with many reminders of my late lecturer, one that I will never have the blessing of seeing ever again. Even in today's status, my junior said:

"_A gloomy Monday with lots of sadness and grief in Department of History and Civilization…with the lecturers whose face were change…the students with tears in the eyes…life must goes on. Prayers need to be given…_

_May the prof will continue to smile towards the Creator…"_

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It is such a selfish act, and I am so ashamed of my weakness. But I cannot start any of my works, for I will miss him all the more. May he rest in peace, so that we the people whom he left will be able to go on...

_**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**_


End file.
